Standing By The Bridge
by Kaede Kinkade
Summary: Prof. X Finds a new young mutant named Kali who can hear the dead. Kali isn't really a team player, but decides to join the team anyway. Not only is she connected with Logan's past...but Magneto is after her...after her blood that is.
1. Prologue

Title: I'm Standing On The Bridge

By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: Make it simple I don't own any of the X-Men, those are all creation's of Stan 'the man' Lee. Any who I only own Kali. 

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Author's Note: Just to let you know this is an original character fan fiction, I'm well aware some of you hate original characters…and if you do, don't read this. My original character is the center of this story. Though, I hope she doesn't turn into a Mary-Sue. So please read and review! Thanks.

Note: / = telepathic conversation/ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: It's a Damn Cold Night

January, 25 2003

She moved with the grace and finesse of a feline, her slender body disappearing into shadows the occasional glint of the sword she carried would be seen as she stepped past a street light. It was the middle of winter, snow covering the city like a blanket, but this girl had no coat on…she barely wore anything at all to keep warm. 

For a few moments time she stood outside of a door to an old apartment building, waiting. She hid her presence against the crumbling bricks of the building, the all black she wore hiding her in the shadows. The girl's breathing was silent and steady as ice blue hues watched a man exit the building. This man seemed happy, he was smiling, and humming a slight uplifting tune as he removed latex gloves from his large hands. 

The girl quietly followed him, the city streets were all but deserted the occasional car honking or people speaking in the distance were the only sounds other then the heavy footsteps of the man she was following that she could hear. 

This girl was stealthy, the best at what she does and only at the tender age of seventeen. She shouldn't be out this late at night following the portly man that was in front of her, no. Instead she should be doing what every other seventeen year old would be doing on a Tuesday night, gushing over the phone to friends about the latest crush, maybe studying for a test, or watching a movie and eating pizza. 

But this girl was anything but a normal seventeen year old. She was a mutant, a child of the atom with the X factor in her blood giving her unique powers. It was her power that brought her into this position, she could hear the dead. Sometimes when someone dies they get stuck in a sort of limbo when they can't move on. 

This girl hears the dead trapped in the limbo. For the most part, they want to be there sometimes they help her and teach her things she would have never known…but some, those who were murdered their violent and they won't move on until they are avenged. That's where this young girl comes in, she avenges their murders so they can move on and stop torturing her with their images and pain from their death. 

So that's what led her to follow this man, an extremely dangerous man even though he didn't look like he would hurt a fly. He was chubby and waddled slightly, this man reminded the girl of John Goodman she gave a slight smile at the thought before stepping out of the shadows behind him and giving a slight whistle holding her large sword over one shoulder, now in complete light of the streetlights she looked slightly older then seventeen, her pale skin shown out against the black cloths that adorned her body. The slight breeze made her dark orange hair hang slightly messily around her face, but she didn't care.

The man looked behind him and let out a slight gasp of surprise, but held his ground…what could this little girl do? And she was little, his brown eyes roamed over her body she was no taller then five foot five and looked like she hadn't ate in weeks. He gave a queer smile, something that looked unnatural on his face. Who did this little girl think she was? He'd show her a thing or two about sneaking up on people like that. Then she spoke, her voice was soft and clear like a melody but carried a sharpness about it.

"Mr. Bill Wilson of Dallas Texas…what brings you all the way to New York? Perhaps it's all the money you get as a contract killer…no one would suspect little old you. I mean look at you, you're the type of guy that looks like he should be in a bar having a good time with his friends. Not killing people in cold blood. Let me ask you one question, how do you plea of this…guilty or innocent?"

He was shocked she knew so much about him, his name…where he was born…and what he did for a living. But Mr. Bill Wilson stood his ground and his hand slipped behind him for his gun he kept with him at all times. He gave a cocky smile,

"Innocent of course young lady, I think you have the wrong…man." He stated whipping out his gun and firing off a shot even before he finished his sentence. 

She knew this was going to happen, the dead warned her and in a split second her large broadsword was taken up and deflected the bullet that would have hit her in the head. She gave a slight 'tsk…tsk…tsk' noise before raising her sword and throwing it at him, the large silver blade embedding itself in his chest. He made a slight scream but it was cut off as he fell towards the sidewalk ground. The girl blinked for a moment adjusting herself as the man's voice found it's way into her head, but not for long…he didn't stay in limbo for long. None of the killers really did. 

She simply shook her head as she headed towards the body to pull out her broadsword. Why did they always have to try and kill her? A booted foot rested on the dead man's side as she tugged at her sword out of his body. The blood dripped off the sword for a moment splattering on her black worn jeans but then suddenly the blood was gone, the silver of the sword was now swirling with red before turning back to it's normal color. Her sword had absorbed the blood, but this was nothing new to her. 

She lifted the sword over her shoulder to rest before walking away from the dead contract killer, she whistled a simple tune as she faded into the shadows. Her work for that night was done, and the dead inside her head had quieted down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 26, 2003

Headlines:

Vigilante strikes again! Fifteenth killing this month of a convicted killer.

Professor Charles F. Xavier shook his head sadly glancing at the news reports as he confirmed a new mutant with Cerebra's files. The killing's took place in the exact locations of the new mutants readings. A frown was painted across his face as he tried to understand why a seventeen year old girl would be such a vicious murderer. It seemed he would have to pay her a visit and judge for himself…but it was best to have someone on hand with him…just incase she got a little to kill happy. 

/Logan please report to my office as soon as possible./ he called out telepathically, this would definitely be interesting.

**

The apartment wasn't in the best part of the city, that was for sure, Logan slowed the X Van to a stop in front of an old building that looked as though it should be condemned. 

"Yer sure this is the place Chuck?" He questioned his friend and mentor as his dark eyes glanced out from under the cowboy hat he wore towards the apartment complex they just parked next to. The bald professor nodded as Logan helped him out of the car. This was definitely the place, at least what Cerebra listed as the girls last known place of residence. 

The girl they were looking for was Kali Stevens, originally from Los Vegas, her apparent mutant ability was to hear the dead…or so the readings from Cerebra said. Charles gave Logan his best reassuring grin before speaking as they entered the old apartment building, the kind where you just walk in…there was no door man, no buzzer, no lobby…just stairs. Thankfully there were elevators, while in the elevator which creaked at the slightest movement Charles started to explain why they were here to Logan, who was only explained the basics before hand.

"This girl is very aggressive, the chances of her wanting our help with her powers is very slim…" Charles started, only to be interrupted by Logan who currently leaned on the back wall of the elevator.

"Then why are we out here Chuck?" 

"Because of all the recent killings…"

"The one's of all those murderer's and rapists?"

"Yes, those killings, all in the same manor… clean cut of a sword…"

"But what does this little girl have to do about it?"

"Everything…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali groaned slightly as she heard the loud rapping at her apartment door, well at least the knocking didn't come with someone yelling 'police'! That was always a plus, she slipped off the mattress and onto a pile of cloths next to the bed. Her head was throbbing as if she had a major hangover, a pale hand groped for her watch that was set on a box serving as a nightstand next to her bed. It was a little after noon, 

"Hold yer horses!" She shouted out as she stood, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She wore the same exact cloths she went out in that night, her black jeans luckily hid the bloody spots well. She stumbled towards the door, her bare feet stepping over newspaper clippings and file folders on her way towards the door. 

Kali twisted the doorknob and let the creaking door open to reveal a crippled bald man in a wheelchair and a wannabe cowboy. She yawned and leaned against the door,

"What do you want?" She questioned itching at her dark orange hair which was very much a mess. The bald man was the first to speak, 

"We just wish to talk to you about a few things, would it be okay if we came in?" He questioned in an authority type tone that really couldn't be refused. Kali tilted her head and listened to limbo for a moment…these were good guys. She nodded and stood back away from the door letting them enter the danger zone she called her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan took a seat on a well worn crimson sofa that sat in the middle of a small living room. There was a television in one corner that was on a twenty-four hour news channel the mute button activated, it wasn't a tidy place somehow it reminded Logan of his usual hangout's before meeting Chuck, who currently sat next to the sofa in his wheelchair. 

Their were books all over the place, old books whose pages were yellowing and the writing was fading. Some sat cluttered on a coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa, file folders were labeled with large untidy writing, some open to see police like reports. Newspaper clippings were the most abundant, laying on the floor, taped to the walls, over the coffee table, heck Logan was pretty sure he was even sitting on some.

Kali sat opposite of the sofa in an overstuffed black chair, Logan could smell the blood on her, there was a lot of different smells in her small apartment, mostly blood…but not the same blood different blood from different people. He could also smell vanilla…vanilla and blood…

Chuck was asking the girl a lot of questions, for the most part Logan tuned it out just sitting there like some sort of body guard, Kali speaking caused Logan to step out of his trance.

"You want me…to go to this boarding house oh excuse me…boarding mansion to learn how to control my powers?" She questioned with a snort and raised brows .

"Yes, you'll be with other teens your age, in a safe environment…if you don't like it…you can come back here, no strings attached." 

Kali seemed to contemplate this, she tilted her head towards one side for a moment before leaning forward and clasping her hands together as if thinking really hard. Logan glanced at Chuck, Chuck glanced at the girl.

"Why me?" She finally asked, her remarkably bright blue eyes glanced from both Logan to Chuck as if this was some kind of set up.

"Because your only seventeen child, you kill killer's for a living, you live alone here with no family…I'm offering you this because I believe my school can help you in the long run…" Chuck explained to the girl as best as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali didn't say anything at first, instead she just leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and raising a pale hand to her chin in a thoughtful position. The only reason she really was thinking about excepting his offer was the fact that this guy Xavier could help her control her powers better, maybe make it so she didn't have to kill to make the dead shut up…well that and the fact she was going to be kicked out of her apartment soon due to the fact of her not paying rent.

It seemed like a great idea, perfect almost…then someone was rapidly knocking at the door. 

"Kali! Kali open up! I need your help!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles watched as Kali shot up from her chair as fast as humanly possible when a man's voice echoed into the apartment, She in fact almost leapt over him to get to the door. Logan growled slightly flaring his nostrils apparently he smelled something he didn't like.

Kali walked back into the living room helping a bloody mess of a man as best as possible, he wore an old wrinkled suit that was covered in blood on one shoulder. The moment she set him down on the chair she seemed to have forgot about the other two men in the room as she disappeared through a doorway. 

The man's brown eyes glanced from Charles to Logan, a raised brow as he tried to fight off his pain.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned out of breath as Kali walked back in with a few towels and medical supplies. Kali glanced over her shoulder towards Charles and Logan for a moment as she started to unbutton the mans dress shirt,

"They're from a school, Frank…" She started to explain to the man named Frank, "Why are you hurt Frank? Did you not learn from the last time Frank?" Apparently she was using his name in every sentence to obviously piss off the man and it did seem to be working. While speaking to him she worked on wiping away the blood on his shoulder with a wet cloth, causing him to gasp out in pain…Kali smirked at that.

"It's not my fault this time, the guy came out of no where…besides it's just a graze. That's why I came here instead of the hospital…" He explained still glancing towards Charles and Logan.

"No you come here for the same reasons I go to you…we can't handle hospital's…to many people die there Frank…Do you know who the guy was?" She questioned while pouring peroxide into the cloth, not really paying attention to the two from the school now.

"Just some guy who kidnapped his kid…luckily I got the kid back…" He stated with a wince as she rubbed the peroxide soaked cloth over the wound. Kali rolled her eyes leaving the cloth to sit their for a moment as she pulled a roll of white gauze out of a small box.

"Luckily you didn't get yourself killed…Jesus, Frank you can't do these cases like this by yourself…next time take your partner with you. At least the odds of you getting hurt goes down fifty percent." 

Kali spoke while removing the already bloody peroxide cloth, Charles assumed the man should get stitches for his wound, but he didn't speak his mind. They wouldn't listen, he already knew this…but he was curious to find out more about this Frank fellow. 

Kali tenderly rubbed some antibiotic cream over the wound causing Frank to mumble something under his breath about Kali being sadistic, causing her to laugh under her breath. Once she was done with that she wiped her pale cream covered hands on a towel before wrapping his shoulder with the gauze she took out of the box already, then securing it with a piece of tape before taking the mess she made back into what Charles assumed to be her room due to the fact when the door swung open he could see a bed. 

Kali walked back out with a white dress shirt for Frank, and Charles was sure he didn't want to know why she had a dress shirt that would fit Frank in her room. It was already to hard for him to think of her as a seventeen year old.

Finally as Frank was buttoning up the clean shirt as best as he could Kali explained who he was to both the forgotten Charles and Logan.

"This, is Frank Taylor…private investigator with the uncanny ability to see the dead…but no he isn't a mutant…" She started off seeing the looks on their faces, "He had a bit of a brush with death…so now he can see the dead…" 

While Kali explained this Frank stood with a slight smile to extend his hand to both Charles and Logan, it seemed he wasn't so rude as they first thought. 

"It's nice to meet you, sorry about earlier…ya know you tend not to be yourself when you've been shot…" He told both of them before sitting back down again in the chair Kali originally sat in, instead of making a big deal about him being in her chair like most other teen's her age she just sat next to Logan on the sofa, but not to close.

"Completely understandable…but as I was saying before Kali…I think this school would be helpful to you…" Charles started only to be interrupted by Frank who was leaning forward in the chair he sat in.

"What kind of school is this?" He questioned causing another explanation of how the school helped young mutants control their powers while learning to be functioning members of society, causing Frank to laugh and snort something about Kali never being able to function with society. In the end the final question was asked.

"So, what do you think about joining the school Kali?" Charles questioned turning towards Kali, looking past Logan who had yet to say a word.

"One moment please…" She stated getting up, walking over to Frank and pulling him up with her then leading the both of them into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's dark hues watched as the girl disappeared into her room with the man that smelled like death. The moment the man walked in he could smell it all over him, but it was probably just the fact that the man could see the dead. He could also finally place the other smell's he smelt in the apartment and all over her…it was the man. And he was a man, Frank looked to be in his early thirties…definitely not someone a seventeen year old should be seeing in the way Logan knew she was seeing him. He glanced over towards Chuck who had a thoughtful expression painted over his normally unreadable face. 

"What are ya thinking Chuck?" Logan asked with his gruff voice tipping his cowboy hat up with his index finger.

"I'm just wondering how she will fit in with the other's if she chooses the school."

"I know what ya mean…it's like she's…"

"Older then seventeen…yes I noticed that too…but it no doubt has to do with her ability to hear the dead of all ages. Not to mention she's been alone most of her life."

"What'cha' mean Chuck?" Logan questioned sending a glance towards the door for a moment.

"According to Cerebra's files Kali's parent's died when she was ten, she had no other family so with the money left to her she found her way to here after running away from child services. She's been pretty much alone ever since…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank sat down on Kali's bed, which like always was unmade…not that he minded, his was like that most of the time as well. In front of him the seventeen year old girl paced while running her hands through her dark orange hair. It never bothered the thirty two year old Frank that Kali was only fifteen when he met her, nor did it bother him that he was so much older then her. Half the time, Kali acted like she was older then himself.

But the thought of her going to this school…being so far away from him…he didn't like that thought at all. She needed to learn how to control her powers though, he could see it in her eyes that her mutant ability was killing her, tearing her sanity apart. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, stopping Kali from pacing. 

"You should go to the school." He stated, his deep voice betraying the fact that he was unsure about what he just said.

"W…what?"

"Hey, I'm not crazy about the idea of being away from you either Kal." He started, using the nickname he gave to her when he first met her, "But, it's a good idea…you know that, and you know you can trust this Xavier fellow…so do I…the dead like them. Just go there and check it out, your going to loose your apartment soon anyway. I mean after you got fired…"

"Hey! I didn't get fired…I quit…stupid job…I never liked flipping burger's anyway." She stated with half a smirk burying her head in his chest, Frank being nearly a head taller then her.

"Well yeah, anyway just go there…if you absolutely hate it you come back and move in with me…come on Kal, you know you need to learn how to control those damn voices."

She was silent, so he was silent, not trying to explain his point anymore as he embraced her in the middle of the room. Finally, she looked up at him, her ice blue hues locking with his puppy dog brown eyes. She bit at her bottom lip for a moment before speaking in a calm, soft voice.

"Fine…I'll go…but if I hate it…"

"You'll come back and move in with me…" He finished for her before leaning down and meeting his lips with her's with a soft kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles looked up as Kali's bedroom door finally opened, Frank leading Kali out holding one of her pale hands, she took a moment to glance from Logan to Charles then did that a few more times before actually speaking.

"I've decided that I will give your school a chance…but if I don't like it I'm leaving…" 

Charles nodded with a smile, and glanced towards Logan who was also smiling under the brim of his cowboy hat.

/Knew you'd talk her into it Chuck…/ 

/Well, that was the easy part…/ Charles stated back telepathically before giving a nod to Kali and Frank.

"Well then, how's it sound that we come back tomorrow then, so that you have time to get your thing's together and finish up anything you have to do."

Kali nodded and within a few minutes Charles and Logan were out her door after saying their goodbyes to both Kali and Frank.

It sure would be interesting once she came to the school…no doubt.

Prologue, complete. [January, 29th]

Thank-you for reading so far, here is a quick little note. Frank Taylor isn't mine, nope he wasn't created by me…Frank Taylor is from the short lived UPN series Haunted. He will probably be seen in two other chapters.

Please review. 


	2. Chapter One

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Disclaimer: Still I only own Kali.

*

Author's Note: Quick little note before we begin Chapter one of this story, Please I'd love to know what you all want to have happen in this story. Do you want me to kill off Frank so Kali can get her groove on with someone from X-Men? Do you want everyone to hate Kali? What? Just tell me, if you want it…I'll try and put it in the story. 

Thank-you for reading, please review.

Note: / = telepathic conversation/

*The dead's voices*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Moving

Kali groaned and rolled over in her bed trying to get away from the sunlight that was pouring into her room, and trying to wake her up. Next to her Frank rubbed at his eyes with a slightly tan hand before glancing towards his watch. It was almost noon, that gave them only a few short hours to pack and get everything ready. Gently he shook at Kali's shoulder who currently was trying to burrow into his chest trying to avoid waking up at all costs. 

"Come on Kal, it's noon…" He started but her pale hand quickly covered his mouth for a moment as she spoke, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Let's pretend it isn't…"

"Kal…" He started getting up, even with her small body still laying on him. 

"Fine…I'm up…I'm up…it's not my fault we were up so late last night…" She stated, her ice blue hues watching as Frank pulled his pant's on over his blue and white boxers.

"Oh I do believe you were the one who talked me into going with you on your little killing spree of killer's last night…I even lost count…didn't know that there were so many killers…" He started sarcastically causing a small laugh to escape Kali's mouth as she too started to get dressed. 

Frank shook his head slightly as he headed out of her room to try and find some coffee, leaving Kali to start right away on working to pack up important things she would take with her. 

When he returned with two cups of steaming coffee, Kali was already folding her dark hunter green comforter and placing it with it's matching sheets and pillows in a large box which she then marked bedding. 

She happily took the offered coffee as she sat next to him on her bare mattress, she was dressed in a simple pair of khaki's and a v-neck white tee shirt, which Frank had a hunch was his. 

"It won't be that bad…" He started, already knowing her angst about leaving.

"Says he that doesn't have to go." She stated taking a small sip of her coffee, before getting up again and going to a pile of cloths on the floor picking them up and placing them inside a box, not bothering with folding them or anything.

"Figures" Frank mumbled with laughter as he took another sip of his coffee before standing and placing his cup on her makeshift, box for a night stand. Bare footed and only in his black dress pants he headed into her living room to collect and organize her file's, as she worked with her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott frowned when the professor called off after school training in the Danger Room. Around the room his team-mate's were all jumping and chattering with joy. Scott stepped forward to the professor after everyone other then Logan left the lower levels in search for a fun filled afternoon. 

"Don't you think we should be training some more? I mean, look at Magneto's acolytes, we barely beat them the last time we fought them…and now we have apocalypse to worry about." Scott stated, he was a leader in every since of the word and this just proved it even more. Scott always had to much on his shoulders, The professor frowned, it wasn't fair that this seventeen year old had to worry about the end of the world, had to worry about being killed in a battle against a mutant so powerful he was locked up centuries ago. 

"Yes, I'm well aware of our current situation Scott…but working yourselves to death won't help any." The professor started as he glanced towards Logan who was already walking out of the training room, to probably go and change his uniform, "Anyway, today we will be getting a new student from the city. I've trusted Logan and you to go pick her up…"

"Why me?" 

"Because I think you have more in common with her then Logan, besides since I can't go due to my meeting with the Bayville school board, I'd rather have someone go with Logan…I think him in our knew student might get at each other's throats if not…you'd be surprised how much the two are a like…and how much they aren't a like." The professor explained wheeling out of the room. "Logan will be waiting in the garage for you…please do hurry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By four o' clock all of Kali's stuff that she was going to bring to the school with her were packed in four different boxes, one labeled: Bedding, the other labeled, clothing, another labeled Files and books [fragile] then the last one was labeled, Misc. By the time they got done both Frank and Kali were exhausted, not only did they pack…but they cleaned the rest of the place up, dusting, vacuuming, that kind of thing. 

In the end, on the worn red sofa Frank sat with a tired expression watching CNN, while Kali was in the kitchen getting two bottled water's out of the fridge. She returned and turned Frank into a makeshift cushion seeing as she sat herself down on him rather then the actual sofa. She opened up a bottle of water and handed it to him while drinking the other one with glee as the cold liquid traveled down her throat.

"The hour of doom approaches…" Frank stated with a small laugh as he handed the water bottle back to Kali who then placed it with her's on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Kali gave him a slight flat look for what he said as she settled back down into his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's not funny…" She started, but had to stop as his lips were over her's in a matter of seconds, silencing whatever she had left to say. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott glanced up at the old apartment complex as he stepped out of the X Van, his hues hidden by wrap around ruby quartz sunglasses glanced back towards Logan.

"You sure this is the place?" 

Logan chuckled deeply before disappearing into the building, "That's the exact same thing I said…it's not really as bad as it looks kid." 

"So what's this new girl like?" Scott asked as he stepped in to the elevator, cringing as it creaked under his weight…it was really a faulty elevator.

"Hmmm…" Logan started, thinking slightly as the door's dinged open on the third floor. "Like she's a thirty year old trapped in a seventeen year olds body." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four thirty by the time someone was banging at the door, Frank and Kali still lip locked…Kali's top completely off. 

"Ya know…if we ignore it…it will go away…" Kali started with a slight sigh as she pulled her lips away from him. 

"I wish it were that easy…" Frank stated getting up off the sofa as Kali tugged her shirt back on and fixed her dark orange hair as best as she could before throwing Frank his shirt that he had never put on. Frank was the one who answered the door as Kali finished pulling her shirt on. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott blinked slightly as he stood next to Logan to see the man Logan called Frank answer the door,

"Hello there Frank, is Kali ready?" 

Frank Stood away from the door letting both Logan and Scott in, 

"Hello, I'm Scott Summers…I go to the school Kali is leaving for." Scott spoke to Frank while watching Logan head over to Kali who tugged her black boots on. Kali didn't look that bad…

"Frank Taylor." Scott blinked and shook his head slightly, he really needed to pay attention. 

Kali explained to them all how since there were only four boxes of her stuff they wouldn't have to make another trip. Logan asked to carry the heaviest box, to which he seemed to regret. 

"Jesus kid what do you have in this box?" 

"Just books and files…" Kali stated with a slight snort before handing Scott a box labeled misc. which he took and followed Logan out the door with out a word. 

Behind him going down the stairs, [Because Kali warned that the extra weight would probably send the elevator down a little to fast…] was Frank who had struck up conversation with Scott asking if he liked the school and such. Apparently Frank was much more social then Kali was. Scott as he placed the box he held in the back of the van had assumed Frank was Kali's older brother. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali tried not to pay much attention to the teen Logan had brought with him…Scott as she learned his name to be was cute in that 'Preppy, bought all my stuff at Old Navy' type of way. Kali could never get along with her own peer group, and even though she would be around them everyday now it didn't mean she had to like it. 

Kali placed her box into the van before nearly dropping it due to a rapidly honking car horn. All four of their current group turned around to see a slightly beat up blue car pull to a stop behind the van. 

A black man, hair tied back in corn rows stepped out of the car, which was actually an unmarked police car. The badge that he wore dangling off a chain told all of them that he was with the NYPD, but Frank and Kali didn't need a badge to know that. This man used to be Frank's partner while he worked with the police department. 

Logan who stood next to Kali growled at the man, causing Kali to raise her brows before running up to the ranting older police officer.

"Seriously girl, you were gonna leave without saying good bye to me? I had to learn from Frank here that you were leaving us…" The man stated as Kali drew him into a hug, 

"Sorry Marco, but I was really busy last night." She stated after thinking for a moment, before walking Marco over to Logan and Scott and introducing them.

"The name's Marcus Cole, pleased to meet you." He spoke while shaking the two other men's hands before turning back towards Kali, "Yes I know you were busy…and how do I know that you were busy?" He asked with a stern glance at her then towards Frank with a slight frown.

"You talked to Frank?"

He pulled out a newspaper clipping from his suit's breast pocket dangling it in front of her face. 

MORE KILLINGS OF LOCAL FELONS…WHAT IS GOING ON?

Kali grimaced slightly at the headline "That is how I found out…"

"But there is no proof that it's me…"

"Kali, you're the only one I know who carries around a sword…" He started tilting his head slightly glancing from Kali to the three other men who were looking over her shoulder at the Headline.

"Well it seems that won't be happening again…for awhile anyway…" She stated, as he put the clipping away.

"Yeah…yeah…which is good, the police are all over looking for their killer…I don't think they'd ever guess it was a seventeen year old girl though." He stated hugging her again before sending a wave and a 'nice to meet'cha' to Scott and Logan he headed back towards his car. "You best not forget about me!" He shouted out to Kali who was silently chuckling and shaking her head slightly before turning back around to face Scott and Logan, the previous of the two in some kind of shock…his mouth hanging open.

"You kill people!" He stated right away, before Logan put a heavy hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Yeah, I kill people…but they really shouldn't be considered people." Kali stated back taking Frank's box from him and loading it into the van.

"Kali kill's killers. It keeps her sane." Frank stated with a slight lopsided smirk before Kali gave him a dirty look.

"Killing keeps her sane?" Scott questioned obviously not getting that it had to do with her mutant ability.

"I have dead screaming in my head…some of them were murdered…I do what I have to do to help them move on." She stated before Logan dangled the Van's keys. 

"We should be going now." He stated in a gruff voice before shutting the Van's back door. 

Scott gave a nod as he looked at his watch, and Kali just went silent for a moment before turning towards Frank.

"Promise me not to be so reckless?" She questioned him, which was ironic, because it was Kali that was normally reckless, but Frank was going to go along with it. He bit his bottom lip, now that the time had came, he really didn't want her to go.

"Promise." He stated enveloping her in a hug, bringing her off the ground slightly as he did so. 

Much to Scott's surprise they started to kiss…and it wasn't a brotherly sister kiss either. His brows raised and he glanced over towards Logan who looked as though he already knew that they weren't brother and sister. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan headed towards the front of the car, he knew how hard good-byes were…he had a couple of them himself in the days that he could actually remember from his gapping memory. The moment he sat himself in the driver's seat, Scott was in the passenger seat glancing towards the back window.

"He's like thirty!" Were the first words out of his mouth, causing Logan to roll his dark hues while starting up the car.

"I know."

"She's seventeen."

"I know."

"They kissed."

"I know"

"But…"

"Look kid, thing's out here in the 'real world' aren't the same as what goes on in the manor. Kali hasn't had a life like you, ya know? She doesn't hang out with kid's her age, instead she hang's out with those my age…why, I don't know…but if she loves him…and he loves her…that's all that matters." Logan stated gruffly before Kali hopped into the backseat, a sad smile on her face. 

Scott nodded, Logan was right…she wasn't like him, or anyone else at the manor…which is why Scott didn't like her, he wished he could have a better reason. But he didn't, she wasn't like him, and that scared him. He sighed lightly and glanced out the window. This was going to be a long ride home.

Chapter One, finished; January 29th

Next Chapter: We meet the people at the school…and who does Kali share a room with?


	3. Chapter Two

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: I only own Kali, I'm just borrowing the X-Men for the time being…they're all locked up in my closet.

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Author's Note: Hmmm, well I'd just love to thank those of you that have reviewed, you have no idea how much that helps. With just one review, I started another chapter ^_^ so they really do help. And I'd love to hear some of your idea's about where you would like this story to go. Thank-you, and do review! 

*

Note: / = telepathic conversation /

* = The Dead's conversation *

*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: What Dreams May Come

Kali felt like killing herself, like jumping from her new room's window. Why did she even agree to this? Currently her room-mate was no where to be seen, which probably was good. Her room-mate seemed to have a very obvious style, and that style was to keep her half of the room very neat. To Kali this was anything but good, Kali's style was if it fall's on the floor…it stays on the floor until she needed it. 

It was a good way of life.

The moment that they had arrived at the school, Kali knew she had made a mistake. A big…huge…mistake. There were kid's every where, mostly getting in snowball fights or having fun with their powers. 

These were, in Kali's eyes…normal kid's. Normal teen's doing the things that she should be doing. She stood outside the X-Van watching as Logan dismissed Scott to go and do whatever he wanted to do. Logan came up next to her, just standing there for a moment as she took it all in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was amused at the look of horror on Kali's face, it reminded him slightly of him when he first came to the school. They both could handle killing people, but going to a place with a high population of teenage kid's…that was a different story. He clapped his hand on her shoulder bringing her forward.

"Someone will take care to bring yer bag's…er…boxes up to your room later…but for now…you get to meet the rest of the faculty." 

"Joy." She stated to him with a slight flat look as they headed inside. Logan shook his head, she definitely wasn't a normal seventeen year old.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry 'Hank' McCoy was currently in the rec room sitting on the large tan sofa and taking up a good portion of it, opposite to him was The Professor, who currently held a very thoughtful look on his face as the two men watched a newscast on the local killings. 

"So you say, that the murderer of these criminal's is a seventeen year old mutant?" Hank asked yet again as he folded his large furry blue hands in his lap. Hank couldn't believe a seventeen year old could kill so many, he had been teaching teenager's a good part of his life. He never came across one that seemed homicidal the way this girl seemed.

"That is correct Henry. She is a very unique girl, and as hard as it is to believe…she is a killer…of killer's." As soon as The Professor finished that sentence of explanation, Logan strode into the room followed by Kali who didn't really care to look around. 

Normally anyone who walked in would have been trying to grow more eyes just to look around the luxurious mansion…but Kali didn't, and The Professor had an idea that the dead were telling her all about this place.

Hank looked the small girl up and down, was The Professor correct about her? Was she a killer? She sure didn't look like it, but as Hank well knew looks could be deceiving. Kali seemed amused by him, perhaps it was the fact that he did indeed look like the cookie monster. She tilted her head down slightly, and smiled to herself. Well at least she was more polite then most of the other newcomers.

"Ah, Kali…it's good to see you again. And welcome to the school, this…" The professor started waving a hand towards Hank, "Is one of our teacher's here Mr. McCoy, unfortunately he is the only other one here at this current moment. Our resident weather goddess is helping her nephew with his new found powers…" 

As the Professor explained that Kali took Hank's offered hand with a smile, 

"Nice to meet ya." She stated with a melodic voice. 

Maybe all killer's weren't insane, this Kali seemed perfectly normal…well normal enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali was then led to a hall with many door's, some open revealing teen's doing mundane thing's like homework, or talking on the phone. Some just were open to show a mess of a room, finally Professor Xavier stopped at a door towards the end of the hall.

"You'll be sharing this room with another seventeen year old, Jean Grey, she's both a telepath and telekinetic."

And that's what led Kali to be sitting on a bare mattress with her eyes glued to the other side of the room. This sure was going to be interesting.

*Thing's are never as they seem…* A voice that was not her own interrupted her thoughts causing Kali to cringe…seems like the dead would be invading her mind tonight.

"So I've been told…" Kali stated back before getting up and opening the nearby box that said 'bedding' on one side in her large sloppy hand writing. 

*This place isn't only a training facility for mutants…* Another voice stated with a slight trail of laughter behind it. 

These were two voices that Kali was used to, they've been stuck inside limbo for as long as she had her powers…the voices were her dead parents.

"I don't care…" She sang song back at them while securing her hunter green sheet's on the twin bed as best as possible…they used to fit on a double, but now she would have to force them to fit on a twin. She sighed and shuddered slightly as the feeling that the voices brought retreated. 

That's the way most of her life had been, even if her parent's were dead…they were still putting their two cent's in. For some reason they didn't leave limbo, ever since they found out that they could still talk to their daughter still…guide her…why leave limbo? 

They weren't really her parent's though, she was adopted when she was three, but they were as close to a mother and father she would ever have. Sometimes, she was grateful that she still could hear them…while other's…she hated it.

The bed was made finally, although it wasn't as neat as Jean's and probably not as neat as other's at the school…she kind of had other thing's on her mind other then to make sure her bedding was neat. 

Kali sat on the bed for a moment before allowing herself to fall completely back on the bed, turning her head to bury it into one of her pillows. It smelled like Frank, his aftershave, his shampoo, his sweat, Frank. A hefty sigh escaped from Kali's pale lips before sitting back up and glancing at her watch that was secured around her small wrist. She hadn't even been gone three hours and she had already begun missing Frank…that was just…sad.

She shook her head and gave a slight laugh as she spoke to herself, "You've totally lost it Kali…" And with that she got up and opened up the box filled with her books and files that Frank had so carefully packed for her. 'Might as well stay as organized as possible here…' Kali thought as she started placing her books onto the empty desk next to her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had heard from Scott about the new girl, who Scott had explained was a little different. Jean had been alerted earlier that afternoon that the new girl would be her room-mate. At first she hated the idea, she was a senior…she should get her own room. That would be unfair of her to think like that though, a few of the other senior's had room-mate's too. She couldn't be the only one without. 

She had spent the first part of the afternoon with Hank, moving her room around so that a new bed, a desk, and a dresser would all fit along with her stuff. It wasn't that hard, for the most part she used her powers. All the while wondering about the new girl.

Scott was nice in his explanation of the girl, but Jean knew what he thought of her. She wasn't going to let what he thought effect what she thought of the new girl though. Scott explained Kali simply, 

"Well…she can hear the dead…she kill's killer's in her spare time…and is in a sexual relationship with a man who is about as old as Mr. McCoy."

Jean frowned at the last part, he didn't know if Kali was sexual with the older man…Scott just saw them kissing. Jean wanted to get along with this new girl though, after all if you didn't get a long with your room-mate it would be a tough living arrangement. So Jean smiled as she walked towards her door, shopping bag's in hand from going to the mall with Kitty and Rogue.

She knew the new girl was inside at that very moment, unpacking…Jean glanced around the hallway looking for some excuse not to go in at that moment. She didn't want to admit it, but she was slightly scared by this new girl. 

"Tough cookies." Jean scolded herself with a grin, she had faced Magneto…she sure as heck could face her room-mate. With that she walked into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kali was currently lining her books up in stacks on either side of her desk, keeping in mind to put the one's she didn't use much on the bottom of the stack's, and the one's she used constantly towards the top of the stacks. She had just got done with the second stack and was moving on to putting her files and nice little piles on her desk when someone opened the door and stepped in.

Her room-mate. Kali raised her brow's as she looked over the smiling red head who currently placed to shopping bag's on the ground before coming forward and holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jean your room-mate. It's nice to finally meet you." She stated with a million dollar smile, causing Kali to cringe on the inside. 

Kali sucked it up though, she was going to be living with the girl for Pete's sake…she had to at least be civil. She took the girl's offered hand with her own pale one,

"Hi, it's nice to meet you to Jean. I'm Kali…though I'm sure that you already know that." Kali stated with her best and most perky voice she could manage. 

This was going to be hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was going to be great! 

Jean was right, Scott had been totally wrong about Kali. She was nice, and sweet…but Kali did give off a vibe that made Jean think that Kali was older or something, it was strange…Jean wouldn't pay any attention about that. She was to busy helping Kali unpack. The sooner that Kali unpacked the sooner Jean could take her to meet the rest of the kid's at the school.

Jean currently was unpacking a box full of cloths that looked as though they had just been dropped inside the box.

"Jeez, these thing's look like they've been on the floor or in that box forever…" She stated while folding a pair of worn blue jeans and placing them carefully inside Kali's new dresser.

Kali laughed slightly as she started to open the last unopened box, labeled misc. 

"Well, I never really had time to worry about how my cloths looked…" She stated tugging out a picture frame from the box. Jean smiled, watching as Kali carefully put the frame on her nightstand…it seemed like Kali wasn't as awful as Scott made her out to be. 

"Who's that?" She asked while folding another article of clothing and placing it in the dresser before heading towards Kali to get a better look at the picture in the frame. 

"That would be Frank…" Kali started while pulling out something else from the box. 

Jean carefully picked up the frame to see a man laying on a sofa sleeping, the dark brown hair that looked like it was receding and the five o'clock shadow made Jean smile…yep he definitely was older then Kali. 

"Is he your…." Jean started off as she set the picture frame back on the nightstand.

"Boyfriend?" Kali questioned, filling in the last word of Jean's sentence while she picked up a very large sword out of the box, causing the red head to give a slight gasp.

"Y…yeah, is he?"

"Yeah, Frank is my boyfriend so to speak…"

"Isn't he a little…"

"Old, yeah…I get that a lot…but…"

"You love him."

With Jean's last statement Kali nodded silently before placing the large sword she held against the wall before pulling out a small dagger from the box. Jean raised a brow slightly and gave a small gulp. 

"What are those for?" She questioned, almost not wanting an answer. Kali was okay…well at least before okay…now sword holding Kali was frightening.

"What ya think there for?" Kali started, cringing slightly. Jean knew that Kali was regretting her slightly rude words as Kali bumbled to rephrase what they were for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry…I'm just a little on edge." Kali started shaking her head slightly. Why did she have to have a room-mate at all. Just the look that Jean had on her face alone, let Kali know that she was scared of her. 

Kali sat on her bed, holding the dagger close to her in her lap for a moment, twisting it about as she tried to form the best phrasing to explain to jean what her weaponry was for. 

Every second that went by Kali was wanting to jump out that damn window.

"Listen, I know that I'm not your run of the mill newbie…I can live with my powers…it's just…Frank thought this would help…so I came here. I know that you know I'm a killer…I don't kill for pleasure…or for fun…it's something I have to do…"

"You have to kill?" Jean interrupted, now sitting on a nearby desk chair.

"It's not like that…I mean you say it so bluntly…well here…let's think of it this way…you're a telepath right?"

Jean nodded, and Kali sighed slightly…hating this even more.

"Well, pretend the voices came and went as they pleased and you couldn't really shut them up…and one day they came into your head screaming…giving you visions of their death…the pain the felt…and asking you one question…will you kill the person that killed them?" By now Kali had pulled out a few throwing star's as well from the box and placed them on her nightstand.

"They ask you to kill?"

"Well…no…not really, it's more like torture my mind with their pain until I avenge their deaths…" Kali explained with a grim grin. 

Jean just nodded slightly and for thirty minutes they finished unpacking her cloths and her weapons, until finally Jean spoke up again.

"Well…now that your unpacked, how about we go downstairs and introduce you to some people…besides dinner will be soon." 

Kali just shrugged and let herself be led out of her room by Jean, a headache was enclosing in over her left temple and her eye twitched slightly listening to Jean talk about some of the residents…she was so…perky. 

Hopefully it would get better before it got worse.

And much worse it would get in the weeks to come…Kali had no idea then how bad life could actually get.

Chapter Two, complete January, 30th.

Woo, I got five reviews so far! I'm sorry that this chapter was slightly lame…but I swear it will get better. But keep in mind this is going to be a looooooooooooong fan fiction. So I wanted to take some time to develop Kali's relationship with those around the mansion before the plot really takes off.

In the next chapter: What the hell is a Magneto? Fuzzy blue elf boy's shouldn't play tricks on a killer of killer's during the middle of the night, and late night talk's with Logan

I'd like to thank,

Pyromaniac: You were the first to review, and I'm super happy that you even reviewed again! I'm sorry that Kali didn't share a room with Rogue…but Rogue is with Kitty…and I wanted to torture Kali by having Jean as a roomie.

Darksensations: I'm happy you like it, I really am, and for the next chapter I'll take out the [--------] just for you…I didn't know that they were distracting. Thanks for reviewing twice as well!

And finally,

Goldylokz: Yeah, Frank is from the show Haunted ^_^


	4. Chapter Three

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: Yep…I only own Kali…

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Author's Notes: I hope that you're all enjoying this little piece of Fan-Fiction, I'm working on getting some picture's uploaded on a web page, so you can see Kali and Frank. I'm well aware that it's kind of slow so far, but it's going to get better…I hope.

Please Review.

Notes: / = telepathic conversation /

* = Conversation with the dead *

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Three: Play Nice With Other's.

Logan, watched as the new girl came into the kitchen behind Jean who seemed to be talking the girl's ear off. Most everybody was in the dinning room by now, and it was almost time to eat. Kali looked as if she wanted to rip Jean's head off, but every time Jean glanced towards Kali, Kali seemed to make sure to smile as much as she possibly could. 

Scott was last to enter, and looked as though he were about to faint when he noticed that the only available seat was next to Kali, her other side being taken up by Jean. It was easy to tell the boy didn't like the girl. Even the girl seemed to know that, but it was obvious it didn't bother her. 

Diner was served, and Logan bit into his rare stake happily. Always a good meal here…unless Kitty cooked. Scott stayed quiet, Kitty who was on his left was chattering away with Kurt, and Kali seemed to be to interested in her food to talk to Scott or Jean who was currently in a argument about cloth's with Amara. 

Logan watched as Kali pushed her food around on her plate, barely putting anything in her mouth. As soon as Scott was finished he excused himself to go finish working on his car, the table emptied out until only Kali, Logan, and The Professor remained. Kali didn't seem to notice this, instead she was still pushing around her food with slight disinterest. 

"Kali?" The Professor questioned softly, interrupting her train of thought. She looked up, her mess of shoulder length orange hair fell into her vision as she looked around the table.

"Yes?" She questioned back softly dropping her fork on her plate with a slight clatter.

"Are you okay?…you haven't eaten a thing." He pointed out to her as Logan took another slow bite from his stake, wanting to see how this turned out.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I just don't eat a lot…ya know that whole having death in your head really screws up your appetite."

"Well, tomorrow I wish to work on that with you. I believe there should be a way to help block out the dead.." The Professor explained with a kind smile. 

Logan took a gulp of his water, that was just like the Professor, always looking out for other's. Kind of like a father. Kind of like the father Logan always wish he was able to know and remember. With one last bite of the rare and bloody stake Logan excused himself and exited the room. 

In the hall towards the front door where he was headed he could hear some type of commotion in the rec room. He detoured his path and instead of going straight towards the front door he inched closer to the rec room's door, to listen in on a conversation…he normally wouldn't do this. Who cared what the kid's were talking about? But his acute hearing picked up words like, Kali, and swords, and practical joke. 

Those were three words that made Logan want to listen in on the conversation. He recognized one voice belonging to Kurt.

"It vill be like some kind of velcoming." 

"Welcoming? How does a practical joke welcome someone? I really don't think that we should do this." That was Scott's voice…but even he couldn't talk Kurt out of his plan for a practical joke.

Logan shook his head slightly and walked away from the door, his cowboy boot's softly clicking on the school's hard wood flooring. What was he to tell them that they shouldn't do it? He just hoped that Kali wouldn't kill them after they do whatever it is that they have planned.

*

*

Kali stalked away from the dinning room, simply fuming. The Professor wanted her to go to school! An actual high school! She was in a school for god's sake, she didn't need to go to another school! She hadn't been in school since she was ten. Kali could read, write and do simple math…and that was good enough for her. Hell she had the spirits of the dead in her head, she could ask them any question she wanted…mind you she wouldn't always get an answer.

She headed out the front door, stepping out onto the porch with a breath of fresh air. Her throbbing temple had finally stopped…hopefully that wouldn't happen every time Jean talked to her. She let the cold night air hit her, sweep her messy hair back, wrap around her neck like a cold scarf. She let her eyes shut and concentrated on the world around her, listening in on death.

*Why do you tell us to go away then want us to come back?*

It was a different voice this time, neither her mother or her fathers voice…a new one. She tilted her head to one side listening to this new voice with curiosity.

"Who are you?" She questioned softly in a whisper just in case someone was outside and she didn't notice them.

*I don't think that really matter's now that I'm dead.*

Kali frowned, and opened her eyes slightly as she took a few steps forward to sit on the steps of the porch. Folding her arms across her chest she glanced up towards the starry sky before returning to her conversation with the dead.

"How'd you die?" 

She asked the genderless voice as her blue hues closed again while she leaned back on the steps to get into a comfortable position…or as comfortable a position one can be in sitting on cold, snowy hard steps.

*Why don't I show you.*

She didn't even have time to respond, even with her eyes closed she could see vividly a classroom, or rather a collage class room, the kind where the desk's were set like stadium seats. A man was all alone in the room sitting at the main front desk, correcting papers perhaps. His hair was graying all over, his face lined with wrinkles and glasses covered gray oculars. 

With a sudden loud clatter the classroom door opened, nearly swinging off of it's hinges, bashing into the white brick wall with enough force that it broke the window in the door. The man sitting at the desk suddenly stood up, dressed in a tweed suit giving him the polished look of a English professor, but he wasn't an English professor. The room was covered with maps of different lands, masks and skulls…this man seemed to be a history professor, or something of the sort. 

The desks on the raising platforms were tossed forward, the history professor dodging out of the way into a corner, terrified. Kali could feel his fear.

A deep voice boomed in the room as a man, clad in scarlet and purple floated down towards the history professor.

"It figures you'd cower in fear like the worthless human that you are." 

Kali watched as the obvious mutant stepped in front of the older man who was trying to blend in with the white wall, but that didn't seem to be working. 

"W…What do you want?" His voice had an accent, one that seemed as if it had been diluted by America's poor English tongue over the years…the old man's voice reminded Kali slightly of the furry blue boy that she had met earlier.

"What do I want?" The man with the metal helmet started, on an obvious tangent, "I want for the human race to no longer exist…I want mutant's to rule the world…that…is what I want, old man. However, that is not what I came here for." 

As the man spoke he raised the history professor off the floor, it seemed that he was using the man's belt buckle to lift him. Apparently this mutant had some kind of ability to control magnetic fields. 

"Mr. Kale…I simply want your notes on a certain tomb in Egypt. I'm sure you know the one's I'm talking about." 

Mr. Kale nodded his head dumbly and pointed towards a file cabinet in the middle of a long line of metal fire proof cabinet's that lined the left wall, The man still held Mr. Kale up as he floated towards the cabinet that he had pointed too, his gloved hands carelessly empting files out of it until coming across one that he seemed to have been looking for. 

"Well…thank-you then…good day." He stated while floating back up towards the door, Mr. Kale still held up in the air seemed to let out a sigh of relief until the nearby American flag was flung at him, the pole drilling straight though his head.

Kali opened her mouth to scream, but silenced it. Her hands went up to her head as the vision faded and her eyes opened to see the concerned darker hues of Logan.

*

*

*

Logan was heading back in from having a quick smoke in the woods, he really should quit…but things were just so hectic lately…The professor didn't approve of smoking in front of the teens, and who could blame him? So Logan took his potentially deadly habit into the woods. Coming back towards the front door, feeling the tension from the day drift away…

Only to have it come back once he seen Kali on the front steps. It looked like she was sleeping, but no one…not even Kurt could sleep in the position she was in on the stairs. The moment he got there Logan tried shaking the girl to wake her, but it didn't work. Man after this he was going to need to smoke five cigar's in a row just to relieve the tension and stress that Kali was giving him alone. 

Sure it wasn't like she planned this probably…but still, the kid was more trouble then she was worth. He was about to pick her up and carry her inside to the med lab, but just as he got his hands behind her back, in a position to pick her up she bolted up right, breathing heavy, bringing her hands to her head in pain. 

"Hey kid, you okay?" He questioned after she seemed to calm down…maybe she was just sleeping and had a nightmare or something. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and stood to look down towards him.

"Yeah…dandy." 

"Most people don't fall asleep on porch steps and wake up freaking out like you were."

"I'm not most people."

"I've noticed."

"Go to hell Logan."

"That's not how ya talk to yer elders."

"Yer not my elder."

"I'm not?"

"Not in IQ anyway…" She stated, getting in the last word before stepping away and inside the school, leaving Logan to laugh to himself slightly.

That kid sure did have a nasty bite. 

Kind of like him…

He sat down on the porch steps and lit up a cigar, not caring to go into the woods. 

*

*

*

*

Kali went upstairs to her room, avoiding bumping into Rogue and getting phased through by Kitty. Apparently Kali wasn't paying much attention to where she was going to. 'Why did Logan have to be such an ass?' She thought to herself as she rubbed at the middle of her forehead, damn it still hurt like a mother…

At least it wasn't that much of a painful death for Mr. Kale. He disappeared back inside her head somewhere…into limbo, maybe he moved on without wanting revenge? Doubtful. Maybe he just wanted to warn her…those papers that the metal controlling mutant took seemed to be awfully important if he killed a man over them…or maybe Mr. Kale just wanted to let her know that he died, and would want revenge soon.

Whatever the reason, he gave her a freaking headache…worse then what Jean had given her earlier. Kali walked into her room to find Jean doing her homework on the bed, thankfully Jean didn't say much other then,

"If I don't get this done, my grade is going to go farther down in French if I don't at least get an A on this paper." Jean explained to Kali who simply nodded and opened her desk drawer to get out a bottle of pain killers and a book at the same time so that Jean wouldn't see the pill bottle. With a kind polite smile to Jean, Kali walked back out of their room shutting the door behind her. The hallway was empty…quickly she made her way towards the girl's bathroom, she looked around, this was the first time she had really been in it. 

The bathroom was clean, except for the few towels that littered the floor, shower stall's were against the far back wall's and the toilet stall's were across the room from the sinks and mirrors. Kali looked under each stall, making sure that no one was in there. Kali set the book she grabbed on one of the sinks. She tilted her head and grinned sadly, 

Dante's Inferno…Frank's book. He had always been begging her to read it in her free time. Maybe she would read it now, while she was at the school. Slowly and carefully she popped the top of the pill bottle, it was more then halfway empty. 

Vicodin…a very strong pain killer, that a person her body size probably shouldn't even be taking two of. She had been taking them ever since she first felt a person die a really horrible death, aspirin wasn't helping the pain she felt so she moved on to the prescription aspirin, before moving up finally to Vicodin, which actually took the pain away…making her feel…numb.

Numb…she liked the feeling. She popped two of the white pills in her mouth before dipping her head under the streaming water of the sink. 

*So are you going to help me?*

Mr. Kale's voice popped back up inside of her head, a sigh escaped her pale lips before she recapped the pill bottle and pocketed them, sitting on the bathroom floor with her book. At least she was alone here…well alone as she would ever be.

"I don't know…I'm going to try though."

*Try?! Try?! I lost my life for god sakes…and all you can say is that you'll try to help?!*

"It's complicated…that man was powerful…he could manipulate metal…I fight with sword's…heck even a gun wouldn't work against this guy."

*Please…I just want to rest in peace…I want to move on, I don't like it here…it's dark…cold…gray…smell's like death…*

Kali massaged the bridge of her nose before nodding to herself. 

"Fine…I'll work on getting you out of there…" 

The voice retreated into the darkness of limbo, only whispers were heard now in Kali's head. She flipped open the book on her lap and tried to concentrate on the musty pages.

*

*

*

*

*

Kurt smiled a fangy grin as he knocked on Jean's door, Scott standing behind him with a frown on his face…why did he have to be such a party pooper? The red head appeared in front of the two boy's, clad already in her pink and blue pajamas, blinking slightly at the site of them. 

"Kurt…Scott…what brings you two here?" She questioned watching as they both walked in, Scott glancing over to Kali's side of the room for a moment as Kurt bounced around with excitement. 

"Kurt wants to play a practical joke on Kali." Scott explained, looking almost as uncomfortable as if he were in a room full of large burly naked women. Jean started shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Awww come on Jean…it's a terrific idea. I mean, ve have done it to every new kid…Kali shouldn't be excluded." Kurt explained, his golden eyes locked on her Kali's broadsword.

"What's your plan then?" Jean asked, she like Scott knew that Kurt wouldn't be talked out of his idea…

"Hide her swords." 

"Why?"

"Because it vill be funny."

"Until she kill's you…" Jean muttered under her breath watching Kurt take a hold of the broadsword in his furry blue three fingered hand. 

The moment he picked it up he was in trouble, he toppled over under the weight of the sword, nearly slicing his tail in half as the sword fell next to him. Damn, he was stronger then Kali…at least he looked it…how come he couldn't pick up her sword.

Jean and Scott started laughing, at the site but they both silenced themselves once Kali came back into the room, book in hand.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Kali blinked slightly at the odd site, Jean and Scott sitting on her bed…her French homework obviously forgotten, and the blue boy…Kurt laying next to her bed, her sword on top of him. She frowned…why did her peer group like to get into other peoples things. She dropped her book down on to her bed before going over and crouching next to Kurt.

"What are you doing?" She questioned tilting her head to the side

"Gasping…for…air…" Apparently he thought the sword that pinned him down was heavy.

"What…were…you doing?"

"Trying to play…a pratical joke."

"With my swords."

"Mmm…hmm…"

Kali easily lifted the sword off of him and placed it over one of her shoulders while helping him up. He gladly excepted her offered hand and pulled himself to a standing position while quickly breathing in fresh air.

"My swords are dangerous…you shouldn't touch them…even with me around…your bound to….get hurt."

"Yes ma'am." 

Not only was Kali surprised that he called her ma'am, but Jean and Scott seemed to be too. Quickly he said that he was sorry and teleported out of the room leaving the smell of sulfur and brimstone…not one of the best smells.

"How can you lift that? I mean, no offence but you are a lot smaller then Kurt." Scott stated getting up from Jean's bed and watching Kali as she put the sword back in it's rightful place next to her bed.

"Swords aren't exactly what you think they are…they are extensions of yourself. The Tibetan Monks of the mountains say that one in theory will not be able to pick up and wield a sword if one is not worthy of it." Kali explained while sitting at her bed and tugging her worn boots off her feet. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Jean questioned with curiosity.

"I lived with a group on Tibetan Monks for about three months, a few years ago…taught me a lot." She explained raising her brows as Scott made a slight Humph noise and walked out of the bedroom.

"What's his problem?"

*

*

*

*

*

Scott stalked the hall's back to his own room, taking look foot strides to get there sooner. He even slammed his door while complaining loudly to himself causing him to get a very odd look from Mr. McCoy. Who did Kali think she was? 

She was a killer…she was dating a guy in his thirties…she had a mass amount of weapons on her side of the room, and she talked like she was a fifty year old or something. In Scott's eyes, she was taking over…soon she would be leader of the team and leave him out in the cold. It was obvious. The Professor brought her in because she would make a better team leader in these rough times…it all made sense.

Scott flipped onto his bed, sure he was jealous. He had a right to be jealous! 

"Tibetan Monks?" Scott questioned himself with a groan.

Well if she wanted to take over…she'd have to fight for the position of leader.

Chapter Three Complete: January, 31st

I hope you liked this chapter, I know I know…the whole Scott thing…but it makes sense…he would be jealous…even if there is NOTHING to be jealous about. 

Next Chapter: Blood Tests, School, and a Mutant who can kill everyone on earth if he is released from his tomb in Egypt…Oh My!

Thank you all who have reviewed, I luv ya!


	5. Chapter Four

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: *sweeps the X-Men under her bed* What? They were never here…I never kidnapped them…what do you mean copyright? I own them…I own them!!!! Okay…I lied…I don't own them…I'm just kidnapping them for the time being…although I might keep Remy and Scott for myself. ^_^ Anywho, I only own Kali.

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Authors Note: Woo-hoo, my story has eight reviews…*does a little touchdown dance thing.* Anyway, thank-you to those of you that have reviewed…I love them…so keep em' coming if ya want more of the story. 

*

Note: / = telepathic conversation /

* = conversation with the dead*

*

*

*

Chapter Four: Magneto's plan, Kali's bad day, Logan's news, Scott's dream, and Frank's investigation AKA: One hell of a long title

Magneto brought a glove clad hand to stroke his chin as his hues looked over the file's in front of him, a rare twisted smile was brought to his face. This was it! Everything he was looking for was in that file, map's, translations, everything at his fingertips. Mastermind was using Magneto to open up Apocalypse's tomb…who would in turn destroy the world…not something Magneto wanted.

No, Magneto just wanted mutant's to take over the world. After all if Apocalypse was released in theory there would be no world to take over…and that wouldn't be any good. So Magneto was planning to make sure that Apocalypse couldn't get out, no matter how hard Mastermind tried to set him free. 

He tilted his head to the side, picking up a piece of old yellowing paper, crisp, the edges seared slightly as if it had been in some kind of fire. The writing was almost completely faded, but he could make out some of the sentences.

''To lock the door,

Blood must be spilled,

To lock the door,

The dead must be present,

To lock the door,

The one with death in her head must be found,

To lock the door,

Blood shed all around.''

Or at least that's what Magneto could decipher, this was good…all he had to do was shed blood on the door. First he had to find this girl…wherever she may be. Apocalypse will be incased in his tomb forever, and Magneto can go on with his plan to wipe out the human race.

All was good.

*

*

*

*

Nothing was good, at least not for Kali. She had been at the school for a week, and everyday seemed to get worse. First it was Kurt avoiding her, then it was Scott always trying to do something to mess her up while they were in the danger room, and then it was all those damn blood tests Mr. McCoy took from her seeing as he was the resident Doctor. 

But nothing compared to what happened when The Professor looked inside her head, that proved to be a big…mess. 

She was sitting in The Professor's nicely decorated office, sitting on the edge of a overstuffed brown leather chair. The Professor smiled kindly at her, but she stayed silent…something about telepaths made her nervous…not to mention the fact that his wheel chair seemed to hum 'row row your boat.' He raised his hands to be placed over her temples,

"Just relax Kali, this won't hurt a bit." and he was right, it didn't hurt at all, but damn it felt weird having a bald headed professor slinking around in your mind only days after you first met him. In the end when she opened her blue eyes, the professor in front of her was frowning.

"I see you had a vision the other day…" He stated as he wheeled back around to be behind his desk. Kali for a moment was confused, she had lot's of visions but only that one made an impression on her.

"Oh yes that, about Mr. Kale being murdered…"

"I don't want you to go after the man who did it…"

"Why not?" Kali questioned in a slightly angry tone as she tilted her head to one side.

"Because he's more dangerous then you would think…"

"You know him then?"

"Yes…he is a very powerful mutant who goes by the name…Magneto."

Kali blinked, then blinked again. The Professor made this Magneto's name sound like he was the devil incarnate. She hated when people made a person's name something to be afraid of, like at any moment just because he said it Magneto would appear in a cloud of dust or something. 

"So…I can't help this Mr. Kale out? I can't avenge his death?"

"I'm afraid not, it would be far to dangerous for you." 

Kali sighed and leaned her head back in the chair, just waiting for Mr. Kale to pop up back in her head and start screaming his head off…but the old history professor never appeared once.

"Dangerous?" Kali questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, very dangerous…you could get yourself killed if you go after him alone."

"Sir…no offense or anything, but I've killed mutant killer's before…and all's I got to say is…" Before she could even finish that sentence Mr. McCoy burst into The Professor's office, a large toothy grin on his face…what the hell was up with him? After The Professor reprimanded him for entering without knocking and during Kali's first session, Kali got up.

"Kay then…I'll go now, we only had five minutes left anyway."

"Remember what I told you…" The Professor stated eyeing Mr. McCoy out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah yeah…I know don't go after…Magneto…" Kali stated before stepping out of the room.

That was two day's ago, every time Mr. McCoy would see Kali in the halls our during training he would eye her oddly, the same with The Professor… and every time they went by her, Kali could almost here them singing, 'we know something you don't know.' It was driving Kali insane, everything was.

Today, was Sunday…her last day of freedom so to speak…tomorrow was her first day at Bayville High School. Something she was NOT looking forward to. She took the stairs two at a time to get up to her room, narrowly avoiding Scott who was pacing back and forth in one of the halls. He didn't even look up at her, or take notice, he simply gave a grunt when she brushed against one of his arms as she walked passed the pacing robot that was Scott.

She stepped into her room and grin when she noticed that it was empty, Jean must be at the mall again…man she went there nearly everyday. Kali picked up the phone sat on her mess of a bed which was already cluttered with books and file folders and dialed Frank's phone number, 

Ringgggg….ringggggg…ringgggg….ringggg….

Oh come on, answer the damn phone will ya…?' she thought as she glanced over towards the clock to make sure that it wasn't to early, maybe he was still sleeping? Finally she heard the receiver being picked up at his end of the line. 

"He…llo?" Came his deep voice with a yawn as he spoke…yep she had woke him up.

"Hi Frank, sorry to wake you."

"No…no, it's no problem." He stated on the other side, his voice now fully awake now that he knew it was her and not a damn telemarketer or something of the like.

"How's life been?"

"Sad…depressing…lonely…" Kali knew he was smirking as he said that, she just knew it. 

"Miss me?"

"Every moment I breathe." 

"Hmm…and here I thought that men thought about sex every moment they breathe…"

"Oh…who said that I wasn't thinking of sex every moment I breathe…after all…ya know…"

"Okay I get it Frank" She stated with a smile as she thumbed through one of the file folders. "I need a favor…"

"What is it?" He asked slightly concerned, she never needed favors.

"Xavier won't let me go after this one mutant I seen in my head killing a history professor…"

"So you want me to go after him…?"

"No! no, I don't want you to go after him…I just want you to check in with Marco about his killing…and what was missing from his office…"

The conversation went on for another half and hour, after she gave him all the information about Mr. Kale, they went to more mundane things…mostly what they would be doing together if she wasn't currently residing at the school.

*

*

*

*

Logan shook his head slightly after pulling his helmet off, he had been riding his motorcycle for day's straight looking for the missing bits and pieces of his past. His search came up empty again, and now as he looked over the school he was back…he was…home.

The moment he walked in through the front doors he almost slipped on an ice puddle, a snicker heard from around the corner let Logan see that it was none other then Bobby Drake. One of these day's he was going to kill that boy…

/Logan, good to see your back…please report to my office, there is some interesting news for you…/ 

It didn't matter how many times he had a telepath in his head, it always ended up freaking him out to no end. Lucky he couldn't get gray hair…otherwise with all of the scare's he's had in his life…he didn't even want to think about what he would look like, bald maybe? Wrinkles up the ying-yang? 

With a menacing fist raised and shaking towards Bobby he let a low growl rumble from his throat before stalking away towards the Professor's office, nearly colliding into Scott on the way.

"Jesus kid watch where yer going." He stated watching the kid as he walked passed him…something seemed wrong with ole' one eye. 

He raised his hand to knock on The Professor's door, but a voice rang out in his head instead.

/Come in Logan./ 

He walked into The Professor's office surprised not only to see the balding Xavier, but also Hank McCoy. Normally Hank kept to the med lab, even during teacher's meetings, but here he was, leaving his post down in the lower levels. This wasn't good.

"Ya wanted to see me Chuck?" Logan questioned bringing himself to sit down on one of the plush chairs, keeping at the edge of the chair and leaning forward running a hand through his always messy hair.

"Ah, yes Logan…there is something that you need to know…"

*

*

*

*

Scott had been wondering the school's hallways for most of the day, ever since he got up and couldn't get back to sleep. He had managed to run into a few people, and a few wall's as his thoughts took over while he just walked. 

He couldn't shake the dream from his head, it had to be the worst nightmare he had ever had. The worst, more worse then the dream with the clowns in it. 

This dream started off like a normal danger room session, him trying to do everything in his power to upstage Kali, him trying to show off how good of a leader that he was. Then in the dream he had headed up to Jean and Kali's room, to find that there was only one bed in the room…and laying in the bed was Kali…naked.

But no…that wasn't the terrifying part.

The terrifying part came when he started to strip off his cloths as well…and then the rest from there was down hill.

Why did he have a dream like that with Kali? His sworn enemy, even though she really didn't know that she was his enemy. And why was it earlier today when she ran into him after climbing the stairs he didn't make a witty line up…he didn't even tell her to 'watch where she was going.' he just let her run into him and he didn't say anything…instead he felt his heart try and leap up into his throat. 

No…he did NOT have a CRUSH on her.

It wasn't possible!

No!

No Way!

Oh man, why him?

*

*

*

*

Frank had convinced Marco to go with him to the scene of the crime, even though the whole way to the collage, Marco was complaining about how much trouble he could get into…Frank had ignored his rants.

The moment he entered the classroom, Frank felt ill. He could see the dead Mr. Kale walking around, writing on the black board, even though no one other then himself could see the writing. A flag pole had been speared through his head. No wonder Kali wanted him to check this out for him.

Marco followed Frank down to the main floor of the classroom and watched as Frank poked his detective nose around. 

"What exactly did you say was missing?" Frank asked while placing his Mag-light flashlight into his mouth as his hands thumbed through the file cabinets.

"Two files on Egypt's Ancient tombs…man this place gives me the creeps."

"I wonder what would be so important that a man would be killed over what were in two files like that…" Frank stated to himself pulling the flashlight out of his mouth and pocketing it as he turned around to face Marco who was leaning on the professor's desk, arms crossed over his chest as his dark eyes were darting back and forth like they would be attacked at any moment.

"Chill out Marco, seriously it's not like the killer will come back to the scene of the crime…" Frank stated only to be cut off by a new voice.

"I think that's exactly the way it seems…" Boomed a deep voice, Marco and Frank both going for their gun's only to have them pulled out of their hands.

This wasn't in any way, shape, or form good.

[Chapter Four complete; Feb. 4th]

Okay this chapter was weird, in the fact that I have sort of a clue where I'm going with this…and sort of not…I'm just playing it by year ya know. 

Anyway, thank you to those of you that reviewed! 


	6. Chapter Five

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: One word. Duh. No honestly I own the X-Men! Okay I don't…I lied…I only own Kali. Woo!

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Author's Note: Wow, I'm amazed that I got reviews…it's super surprising. I'm so happy though, it makes me want to write my story more. I'm shooting for fifteen chapters…and we are on chapter number five, so that means ten left. I also think that if I get enough reviews I might start on a sequel. I got pictures of both Frank and Kali, I can't put them on a web page though because well I don't have the extra time to create a web page, between school, homework, job and writing…my time gets taken up really fast. So if you want to see Frank and Kali, tell me in your review! Make sure to include your e-mail address as well. 

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Five: School Dazed

Kali frowned, she had been trying to call Frank's cell phone for at least an hour. It was almost midnight, she told him she would call to make sure everything went okay…why didn't he answer his cell? She hung up the phone again and flopped down silently on her bed, maybe he left it in his car or something? 

She even thought of calling Marco, but it was late and unlike Frank or Kali, Marco had a life, which needed him to get a large amount of sleep…if she called now she would wake him up, and for what? Because she was worried about Frank. She sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on Jean's nightstand, she needed to get to sleep…she started high school tomorrow.

Her dreams were filled with the dead, and her worry of Frank. At least he wasn't dead…she would have heard if he were. Awaking her from her glorious sleep was the sound of some weird pop music on the alarm clock, the kind of music that she never listened to. 

Kali's ice blue hues opened to see the red head already up and bouncing around. Man Jean was to perky for her own good. She yawned and stretched out in her nice and comfy bed, she really didn't want to get up. Her body wasn't capable of moving at five in the morning. Jean had gathered up her cloths and toiletries and currently held them in her arms as she leaned over Kali, an ever present smile on the red heads face.

"Ya better hurry to the showers, the hot water goes fast!" She stated before all but bouncing out of the room. 

Kali basically slid out of her bed, a pale hand rubbing to get the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned again.

"These people are insane…" She stated as she headed over to her dresser and pulled out her cloths for the day. She shook her head as she past the alarm clock before stepping out of the room…it was definitely way to early

*

*

*

*

*

Scott collected everything that he would need for the showers, he had been up at one am. He had that damned dream again. What was he going to do? First that dream instead of Kali being there, it was Jean…that was a dream he liked…but now Kali replaced Jean…Kali his sworn enemy…even though she didn't know that. Why him? 

He stepped out of his room just in time to run into Kali, it seemed neither of them were watching where they were going, both of them fell to the floor, their stuff falling around them. He could feel his face turning red as he looked her over. Her hair was a mess, and her ice blue hues looked blood shot from getting little sleep. She didn't wear pajamas, no she wore cloths, she still had on the blue jeans and tank top she wore yesterday on.

"Did you sleep in that?" He found himself asking as he collected his stuff as quickly as possible. She was standing now, her stuff already in hand.

"Er…yeah, Pajama's aren't my forte." She stated with a slight snort looking down at him. Scott felt like running away from her, screaming his head off and pleading insanity…how could he like her? How could he have a dream like that about HER? Her eyes seemed to go right through him and see his soul or something, he could feel his face getting redder as he just looked at her. 

"Are you okay?" She questioned, her voice made Scott even redder as he got up from where he stood.

"Y…yeah…" He stated with a stutter. 'Snap out of it Scott…your not suppose to let your self get this way…you're a leader.' he stated to himself his eyes still wondering over her body.

"Then could you move please…yer standing in front of the girls door to the showers…" 

*

*

*

*

*

The room that they were in was dark and freezing. Frank pulled against the chains that held him one more time, they bit into his wrists, rubbing the skin raw. He gave a low moan of pain but kept trying to somehow get out of the chains that held him. Next to him in chains was Marco, who was complaining very loudly about being an officer of the law. 

"You see I told you we shouldn't have went to the collage at night…" Marco started stirring a groan from Frank who was still pulling on the chains.

"Well it's not like I expected us to be kidnapped."

"Do you have any clue who this guy is anyway?"

"From what he looks like and the image Kali described to me over the phone he's the man that killed Mr. Kale." 

That was all it took, the man who had abducted them so to speak swept into the room, his cape billowing out behind him. A twisted smile on his face, Marco and Frank didn't like that smile.

"So my assumptions were right, you did lead me to the one who can hear the dead…so are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" His voice boomed against the cold concrete wall as she spoke.

"Like hell if we're ever going to tell you anything…" Frank started, teeth grit as he pulled his wrists away from the chains yet again.

"Oh dear boy…you've already told me enough, Kali…not that common of a name. Besides I have ways of making both of you speak rather you like it or not…"

*

*

*

*

*

Kali was still drying her hair with a towel as she walked back to her room, she was clad in cloths that most teen girls her age would cringe at wearing…a white dress shirt (Franks) that only was buttoned around the chest area leaving a good piece of her pale white stomach seen, not to mention that she looked like a drown rat, the shirt was a good four sizes to big.

Her faded blue jeans were carefully picked out, most of her pants were stained with blood. These luckily only had a few droplets around the bottom's. As she got to her room Jean was already shoving stuff into her backpack, and once she seen Kali gave her an odd look.

"Your going to school in that?" Jean questioned slipping her bag over one shoulder.

"So it would seem…"

"We really need to take you to the mall…" And with that Jean stepped out of the room leaving Kali to finish towel drying her hair. 

"Mall?" Kali questioned herself with a gulp before someone knocked on the door as she started packing things into her own black backpack.

"Come in!" She called out not bothering to look up to see who entered.

*

*

*

*

*

Logan was terrified, what was he going to say? What was he going to do? The Professor and Hank had laid some heavy stuff on him yesterday, and he still didn't believe it. Once the all clear was given to come in he took a heavy breath and pushed the door open, walking in to see Kali trying to fit a dagger into her backpack along with all of her books and notebooks she would need for the day.

It was easy to see that she was different from the other kids.

"Hey there kid…" He started and she glanced up for the first time, her ice blue hues hidden slightly by her dark orange hair that was going everywhere…something made Logan think she didn't care what her hair looked like.

"I'm not a kid…" She stated still forcing the dagger into the bag, no matter how many times she tried it the dagger's handle would just stick up out of the top of the bag.

"Course ya aren't…" He shifted his weight from foot to foot before having enough of watching her try and shove the dagger into her bag. He stepped over to where she was and took the bag away from her, he took out all the contents of the bag, which made him slightly surprised.

"Okay I can see yer books and yer notebooks…but why do you need throwing stars?" He questioned trying to sound as normal as possible as he shoved the dagger inside the bag with the throwing stars, then placed two of her books and notebooks in the bag, leaving one book and binder out. 

"Yer gonna have to hold those…" He stated and she pulled the bag onto her shoulders with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said simply as she ran a hand through her hair to get it to at least stay back for a few moments as she picked up her books and attached her cell phone to her belt. "It's just incase…ya never know what to expect…" She explained and Logan nodded. "So uh…what did you want?" Kali asked while looking at her watch for a moment.

"Oh…just to tell you that I need to talk to you after school…so I'll pick ya up…" Kali raised a brow…and simply nodded…what the hell did he have to talk to her about?

*

*

*

*

*

*

After a fun filled ride to school, listening to Kitty's boy band of the week Kali headed up the stairs of the high school with a frown. Her stomach was spinning as she looked around seeing her peer group everywhere…

*What's this have to do with finding my killer?* Mr. Kale's voice popped up inside her head causing Kali to grimace.

"I have to do this…I have no choice…besides Frank is looking into it." She explained under her breath so that none of the other kids would think that she were insane. Quickly she headed to her homeroom, or rather looked for it. Mr. Kale sighed inside of her head and she could imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose or cleaning his glasses off with his tweed jacket.

*You always have a choice…* He stated before disappearing in her head…this was going to be a long day.

*

*

*

*

*

She was working on getting her locker open after fourth hour and before lunch, Kali really hated the school so far. It was to much, not to mention the fact that she hadn't set foot in a school since she was ten. 

Her first few hours were easy enough, and for the most part people ignored her…after all word traveled quickly that Kali arrived at school with the Xavier Freaks. Apparently people knew that the kids at Xavier's were mutants. Great, just another thing for Kali to add to the list of why she hated school.

It wasn't that she was expecting to make friends, Kali wasn't entirely the friendliest person in the world, but still she didn't like it when people whispered every time she walked past…and it was always the same thing…wonder what her power is? Stupid peer group.

She silently walked to lunch, she could see the table where everyone at Xavier's sat at, apparently they didn't socialize much other then themselves. Kali didn't feel like sitting with them, she really didn't feel like being in the lunch room either, but apparently the school had some rule about staying in the lunch room during your lunch period. Great.

She found an empty table, and set her bag down before sitting…hopefully no one would bother her. She pulled out Dante's inferno from her bag and flipped the book open in front of her, glancing at her cell phone that was on her belt for a moment. Damn it Frank call already!

*

*

*

*

*

Pietro smiled as he walked into the lunchroom with the rest of the brotherhood, none of them really came to school anymore…and that was fine by him…in his opinion school sucked beyond belief. Next to him, Lance, Todd, and Fred all went to stand in the lunch line. They didn't really know why they were there did they?

His father, Magneto was able to find a way to stop apocalypse and the key to stopping him lay in a new student. How Magneto planned on stopping apocalypse with a teenage girl was beyond him, maybe she had some sort of power that would keep him locked up for good? Or maybe she just knew how.

His blue hues glanced from table to table, until settling on one lone table…a girl looking maybe a year or something older then him was reading a book, her orange hair hiding almost all of her face. He watched as the rest of the brotherhood disappeared in the lunch line, perfect. He approached her quickly, a plan set in his mind on a way to lure her to Magneto's lair as he sat down at the table across from her.

"So ya new?" 

*

*

*

*

*

Kali glanced up at a teenage boy who seemed to be talking a mile a minute even when she didn't respond. She looked up from her book with a bored expression.

"Yes I'm new…why are you bothering me?" She was in one of her less then friendly moods. Apparently the guy didn't take the hint.

"Well why wouldn't I bother such a pretty lady like yourself?" He asked in the same rushed voice. An annoyed look passing by her eyes for a moment as she shut Dante's Inferno and shoved it back into her bag.

"Yer lucky we are on school property otherwise the blade of my sword would be shoved through yer hand right now." Kali stated her lips close to his ear as she stood next to him, a growl escaping her throat before she walked away. 

*

*

*

*

*  


Pietro glanced towards where the girl stalked off to. She reminded him of someone… he sat down at the table she had been sitting at and glanced over to the X Geeks table, None of them had paid any attention to him, none of them but Scott that is. 

Pietro was sure that Scott was looking directly at him with a death gaze. But he couldn't be for sure due to the sunglasses that he wore.

The rest of the brotherhood came to a stop where Pietro was sitting, each of their plates piled high with food. 

"What's got your undies in a twist yo?" Todd questioned hopping up to a chair as he glanced up at Pietro returning Scott's death glance. Pietro just crossed his arms across his chest as he sat down at the table, his foot moving up and down in a fast blur of speed. 

"Nothing…listen we got a new mission from my father." He started to explain in that same mile a minute voice.

*

*

*

*

*

School was over and Kali was trying to open her locker up yet again. She was so extremely happy that the day was over, it dragged on so long…not to mention her worry about Frank and that jerk at lunch didn't help things much.

Once outside she pulled her cell phone off of her belt and dialed Frank's cell phone…no answer. Then she dialed Marco's…no answer. What could be going on. In all of her worry she hadn't noticed that she nearly walked into traffic as she headed towards The X Van that Logan was driving. 

She got in and buckled her seat belt all while imagining horrible things happening to Frank, and then she glanced towards Logan, who looked as if he was about to jump at the slightest noise. She tilted her head to one side as he started the car and drove away from the curb.

Logan was silent for a long while, making her think that he was taking her out to some field to gut her stomach or something. 

"So…you wanted to…uh…talk?" She questioned glancing out towards the window then back to him as he pulled to a stop at an empty park…Silently he got out of the van and walked towards the park to sit on a bench, Kali followed him and sat next to him silently. What the hell did he have to tell her?

Couldn't he have told her while they were still at the institute or something? Why did he bring her out to a park in the middle of no where. Maybe he was one of those perverted teacher types that prays on their students…that was an odd thought. 

They sat next to one another for a long while, Logan not saying anything just looking off into the distance and Kali sending worried glances towards Logan every now and again. Finally he opened his mouth and for the longest time the only thing that went in or out was air, no words. Then his deep gruff voice filled the air.

"When I first came to the institute I could tell you every military operation I was ever in, I could tell you who my friends were in the army, and I still can. Originally I came to the institute for answers, I have holes in my memories…mostly about who I am, where I'm from, my family…that type of stuff. Chuck said he could help. 

For the longest time I was on some sort of chase, every time Chuck got a lead on who I really am I left and went hunting for it. Each time I always got their a minute to late, or nothing was there at all…but the other day Hank found something out…something about my past that not only effects me…but you as well…"

Kali blinked and stayed silent, knowing all to well this was not the time to talk. She folded her hands in her lap and looked straight ahead. What could effect her as well as Logan? Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, making their presence known to her. She just wished he would spit it out whatever he was trying to tell her.

"I used to come here all the time to this park and sit right here, watching the families come and go. I'd always wonder if I had a family or something, a family long lost ya know? Like maybe I didn't remember them…but they remember me. And maybe if I were to look around enough, maybe someone would recognize me or something.

I know it's stupid…"

"It's not." Kali stated joining the conversation…she did the same thing, looking for her real family after her adoptive parents died…trying to find some clue to who she really was. Her stomach flipped again, what was Logan trying to tell her?

"Hank had yer test results up on the computer screen the same time he was looking over mine by chance after I complained of feeling different lately. He checked it and rechecked it…but he's sure. Yer…my…yer…my…"

She blinked, she was his what…Kali shut her eyes this wasn't going to end good…what was he an uncle or something…heck maybe a grandfather, he was old even though he didn't look it. "I'm yer what?" She questioned eyes still shut tight and stomach still flip flopping.

"Yer my…daughter." 

*

*

*

*

*

Logan stole a glance towards Kali, who was digesting the information. He could hear her gulp, causing him to smile slightly. No wonder Kali reminded him so much of himself…she was part of him. She silently stood up for a moment and Logan blinked slightly. What was she doing? His nose perked up, he could smell something he didn't like in the air. He stood beside her, she already had her dagger out of her bag she had brought to the bench with them.

"The dead are whispering…something not so good is close." She explained to him, glancing up out of the corner of her eye. Obviously she was relieved that they wouldn't have to talk much more about him being her dad. He nodded.

"I smell them…" 

A blur of speed moved in front of them and Logan knew who exactly it was. 

"Quicksilver…" He growled causing Kali to glance towards him then back towards the blur of speed that stopped moving.

"Yep, that's my name don't were it out…hope you don't mind us disturbing your tear jerking moment." He stated, his words blurring together as he became a blur of motion to stand right in front of both Kali and Logan. He tilted his head to one side.

"You guys don't look a like though…well you're both short and both have that attitude problem…I guess she's lucky not to look like you though Wolverine…" He stated before hightailing it to the other side of the park once Logan popped his claws out.

"Oh, ya wanna fight then?" Quicksilver questioned flashing a smile as not only the brother hood stepped out, but also Magneto's Acolytes. Kali readied herself with her dagger, obviously feeling up to the challenge. Even though it were a bunch of kids standing in front of them Logan knew they should get out of there. 

"What do ya want?" Logan questioned glancing to Kali for a moment who looked as if she wanted a good fight. He smiled…definitely his kid, maybe she'll come around and except the fact that he's her father someday. 

*

*

*

*

*

Remy Lebeau king of thieves so to speak currently stood between Jon and Lance. This was definitely something new. Magneto didn't send out the Brotherhood with the Acolytes normally, this whole mission didn't seem right.

Remy was only serving Magneto because of what the man held over Remy's head. The cajin would gladly switch sides if Magneto were dead…Remy wanted to kill that man so much…Magneto caused so much pain and suffering without a care…

His red on black hues hidden under sunglasses glanced from Logan to the girl, the one that they were there to capture. Reasons unknown, like always…Magneto only told them the basics. The girl looked as though she would easily go at his throat no questions asked.

The dagger she held was in a defensive position, Logan's claws the same. Obviously neither of them had any clue on why they were there. If they did, the whole team would be out in that park with them, ready to fight. 

First up was Lance whose eye's rolled back into his head as the ground beneath them shook. Neither of the two X-Men fell off balance. They had to get the girl alone. Jon went after Logan, letting the his flame version of a bird attack the older man, causing Logan to growl in fury and charge. 

The fight was on. 

Remy wanted to get to the girl first, maybe scope her up into his arms and run her back to the X-Mansion where she would be safe with them…and then maybe he could talk to Rogue…His Rogue…the one that called him Swamp Rat…

He didn't make it in time, Quicksilver was already to the girl talking a mile a minute as she tried to slice and dice him with her sword.

"Well…we're off school grounds…oops to slow better luck next time." He stated going for a blow that would have knocked her unconscious. The moment before he would have hit her, Kali jumped in the air and on top of the swing set nearby, balancing perfectly on the railing. 

She looked like she wanted to yell back at Quicksilver, but she didn't, instead she secured her dagger in her belt before pulling out a handful of throwing stars that previously had been hidden. She didn't throw any at Quicksilver, obviously she realized he'd be to fast. 

Instead the throwing stars went towards Jon who was flame fighting Logan, Two of the stars she thrown embedded themselves in the aussies back, causing him to cry out in pain and stop his fight with Logan who looked like he was about to go after Lance next. 

Remy knew what he had to do, his sunglasses hid his hues as they watched Todd head over behind where Kali was currently standing, Logan was busy with both Fred and Lance…so it was up to Remy…Gambit…it was his turn to play in. 

He looked up to Kali and smirked stepping in front of the swing set that she was standing on, he shuffled through his cards and to his surprise Kali tilted her head.

"Pick o' card." He told her, accent filling the air and she armed herself with another throwing star.

"Queen of Hearts…" She stated with a smile throwing her stars the moment his hands glowed red with kinetic energy. The cards and stars met in the middle, but Remy smiled anyway watching as toad's tongue wrapped around her mid section causing her to gasp out in surprise.

*

*

*

*

*

Kali gave a gasp in surprise, this wasn't supposed to happen…the dead should have warned her of this. Which they probably did, she was just to wrapped up in fighting the guy with the cards. What the heck? This had to be all the bad karma she had growing, first not being able to reach Frank, then the evil of school, being told Logan was her dad…and now this. 

The tongue around her midsection tightened and she was pulled off of the swing set she was standing on, and into Quicksilver's arms…great. She called out to Logan, but he wasn't really paying attention to her, he was busy fighting the rest of the baddies. 

Quicksilver purred in her ear as she struggled against both him and Toad's tongue, "Not such a bitch now huh?" []AN, I know he wouldn't say that in the cartoon…[] Kali blinked and sent a foot into his most sensitive spot between his legs. Quicksilver let go, but Toad's grip just continued to grow tighter. Gambit came forward still shuffling his cards, she tried calling Logan again but he currently was trying to slice and dice Lance and Jon.

She didn't have anymore throwing stars left, and her dagger was secured at her belt, she wouldn't be able to get it with Toad's tongue in the way. 

*It looks like they came here for you.* Mr. Kale's voice sounded in her head and she rolled her eyes.

"Really…thanks for that news flash…" Kali mumbled under her breath trying to think of someway to get Logan's attention. He was her only way out of this situation and Quicksilver was already trying to get up. There was only one way, in her mind it clicked…she knew what she needed to do.

"DAD!!" She shouted out at the top of her lungs causing everyone around her to become surprised. 

*

*

*

*

*

Logan looked up stupidly, did she just say what he thought she just said? She called him Dad. For a moment he didn't move or anything, it seemed everyone was surprised even Kali, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. They were after her, not him…this wasn't a random fight. 

He growled like some caged animal, he just found a little piece of his family…he would be damned if he let it get taken away now. It didn't matter if those he were fighting were just kids. They choose their side, his claws grazed at Lances midsection causing him to gasp back in surprise, giving Logan enough room to sprint towards Kali, who was currently fighting to get away from Toad's tongue and Remy's grasp. 

He jumped over a sandbox and landed in front of Toad, Logan's claws stopping right above the boy's tongue. 

"You have two choices…the smart one…or the stupid one…" His gruff voice spoke, out of breath and with rage that looked like he could barely control. It seemed if Toad wasn't smart, his tongue would get sliced in half. 

Slowly the tongue slid off, away from Kali's waist and back into Toad's mouth. Quicksilver was getting up slowly and put a hand on Remy's shoulder who looked as though he didn't even want to be there.

"It's okay Gambit…My dad will understand, we will get her one way or another."

With that Remy let go of Kali's arms, which immediately went around her waist. Toad apparently had a good grip. The likes of Magneto's lackeys were off, disappearing back into the woods leaving Logan to just look at Kali in slight awe.

"You called me dad…" He stated helping her up off of the ground after he brought his claws back into his body.

"You weren't answering to anything else. Thought that would get yer attention."

"Why do they want you?"

"Why would I know?"

"I just thought the dead would have told you…"

"No…the dead are more the state the obvious type…they won't help me unless it helps them."

"You called me dad…"

"Don't push yer luck."

[Chapter five complete- Feb, 10th]

Man that took forever to write! And it's not even that big of a chapter. Heh, I hoped you liked that whole Kali is Logan's daughter. I know it's kind of weird, but for the ending to work out the way I want it to, I need him to be her dad… I hope you all liked this chapter. Be kind, rewind…no wait…I mean review not rewind.

Next Chapter: Magneto's plan…


	7. Chapter Six

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: Nope, only own Kali.

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Authors Note: Woo, I'm starting this chapter the same day I finished the last chapter. Man this story is really starting to move on. ^_^ I'm so happy. I hope that you liked the last chapter, from here on out the mood gets a little darker. Thanks.

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Six: Strawberry Gashes

Scott glanced around the rec room, all the team members were sitting in there. Some with bored expressions on their faces and some with interest in what was going on. It had been two day's since Kali and Logan were attacked in the park. 

In those two day's The Professor learned nothing about why Magneto wanted Kali, now they sat in a meeting about extra security around Kali, who kept objecting with, "I can take care of myself." 

Scott still had the dreams, and every time he seen Kali his face would go red and he couldn't speak much of a sentence. He still however tried to always beat her in the Danger room. He might have had a crush on her, but that didn't mean he'd let her take his position as leader. 

And not only that, but in those two days the whole institute learned that Logan was Kali's real father. It was no wonder they were related, they said the same things, had that same attitude problem, and both ate nearly raw meat. Hank in Scott's point of view seemed intrigued by this, every time Scott would pass the blue fuzzed teacher Hank would either be talking to Logan or Kali, or looking over his file folders. 

Currently Jean was explaining how things would work at school when Kali slipped out of the room unnoticed, Scott would have said something, but he felt more comfortable when he wasn't in the same room with Kali. Then from behind his red shades he watched as Kitty phased through the wall and followed Kali…that was definitely odd.

*

*

*

*

*

Kali was on the front porch trying to call Frank again, he obviously wasn't dead…otherwise he would make his presence known. She dialed every number she could think of, Marco's, the police department…who as it concurs hadn't seen Marco since three days before hand…the day that Frank told Kali he would go check up to see what was taken from the collage. 

With no more luck trying to reach Frank or Marco she placed the cell phone back on her belt and ice blue hues scanned the night skies. Full moon tonight. Something about the full moon reminded her of Logan as she lit up a cigarette, something she had tried to stop doing long ago…but she was stressed. This lowered her stress. Given she would no doubt get in trouble, but at the current moment in time she really didn't care. 

She sat on the steps and breathed in the smoke, one of her arms lazily placed in her lap as she tapped the ashes off the cigarette and gave a slight sigh as she leaned back into the steps. Kali hadn't been there that long until a voice interrupted her.

"You know, that like could kill you…" 

Kali immediately knew who the voice belonged to, the word like gave it away. She sighed slightly and took another puff of smoke into her lungs. 

"Nah, I'll probably die long before lung cancer ever sets in…" Kali stated with morbid amusement as Kitty sat down next to her. 

"Or until Logan sees' you doing this…" Kitty said, earning a smile from Kali as she flicked more ashes into the grass.

"True…so what brings you out here to talk to me…I'm sure you have better things to do…or better people to talk to…" Kali spoke while glancing up towards the moon for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Kitty who had suddenly gone quiet and was gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Well, like…I know that your almost the same age as me and like you seem so much older. The kids here respect you and like you can hang out with the teachers like they are like your buddies or something. I want to be like that…I want to be like you…will you teach me?"

Kali blinked a few times before letting the cigarette drop to the ground. Slowly she got up, and looked Kitty over for a moment. Was Kitty being serious? No, there was no way possible she wanted to be like her of all people. The look on Kitty's face gave it away though, she really did want to be like her. 

"Oh boy…how do I explain this?" Kali started with a slight tilt of her head as she was lost in thought, the dead sensed Logan close, would he hear what she had to say to Kitty? Hopefully not. "Listen Kitty, I'm flattered…I truly am, I never really thought that someone would want to be like me. I mean, to say is…You don't want to be like me, no matter what you think. Your what about sixteen right now?" 

Kitty nodded and Kali continued, "I'm seventeen…I've seen so much death in my life, so much pain, I've killed, I've trained hard, I've worked with cops, and I get along with older people better then my own peer group. You have no idea about how I envy someone like you, your sixteen going on seventeen. I'm seventeen going on thirty…you don't want to be like me…" 

Kitty gave a small sad smile and did something to surprise Kali even more, Kitty wrapped her arms around Kali, in a hug. "Okay, but at least like let me be your friend?" She asked before phasing through the door and leaving Kali shocked all alone. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

Logan watched Kali all the while she was outside, he stood near the edge of the woods a cigar hanging from his mouth as his keen eye sight and hearing picked up her conversation with Kitty. He growled slightly, he wasn't sure why he wasn't there to raise her…but she shouldn't have to say she was seventeen going on thirty. 

After Kitty had left Kali kicked at the banister next to the steps slightly before sitting down on them, placing her head into her hands. Logan gave a soft gruff sigh before flicking his cigar into the snow and walking towards Kali. He needed to stop avoiding her. 

Slowly he came to stand in front of her, his hands in his worn jean pockets. For a moment or two she gave no notice of him even standing there. In turn Logan just took a seat next to her on the steps. She brought her head up to look at him, her ice blue hues reflecting the snow on the ground.

"You okay kid?" He asked in as much of a soft tone as he could muster. Kali gave a small shake of her head.

"Honestly? I don't know…Frank and Marco are missing, Magneto's groupies are after me…hmmm, just another day in the life of Kali I guess."

"Wait…Frank and Marco are missing?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to get a hold of them for a while, and the police department says Marco hasn't been in work for the past few days. But the good news is…they aren't dead…yet" She explained getting up and stretching out before heading towards the door obviously not really wanting to talk to Logan. 

But Logan had to try, she was his kid for Christ sakes, "Where are you going?" He cringed slightly at his question. Figures he couldn't offer any good advice to his own kid. She tilted her head and placed a thoughtful expression over her face before opening the door a little bit.

"To work out…" She disappeared behind the door leaving Logan by his lonesome sitting on the steps. He ran a hand through his dark hair and growled slightly popping his claws out in frustration. Why couldn't he get her to open up more? Well, he would just have to follow her then. 

*

*

*

*

*

It was easy for Logan to follow Kali to the Danger room, she didn't seem to notice he was following her…or if she did…didn't care that he was following her. Damn why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be someone he already had some kind of decent relationship with? He gave a huff for a moment before speaking out.

"Wait…I…need to talk to you." Kali turned around and Logan approached her again, standing in front of her she waited for him to obviously tell her what he wanted. "I…well, damn I'm not really good at this. I just want you to not avoid me…" 

Kali tilted her head and gave a small smirk, "Who says I was avoiding you? You're the one avoiding me."

"No yer avoiding me"

"No Logan yer avoiding me"

"No yer avoiding me"

"Man I really don't have time for this…"

"What…need to go smoke some more?"

"Damn it Logan leave me alone."

"No. I'm yer father I can bother you all I want."

"Screw you."

With that Kali all but ran out of the danger room leaving Logan alone a frown on his face. "Well that didn't go how I thought it would." He stated to himself before punching the wall in anger.

*

*

*

*

*

Kali frowned, who did Logan think he was? He wasn't her father, well by blood maybe…but still he hasn't even known her for a month and yet he's already trying to tell her what she can do. On her way up stairs in her hurry she collided with Rogue [AN: This part is just for you Thalia the Muse ^_^] 

"Hey watch where your going…" The southern goth started looking up to see who had ran into her, "Oh it's you…" Kali blinked. Well that sure was an interesting greeting, oh it's you…

"Yep…sorry about running into you, I'm just kind of in a hurry to get away from Logan." Kali explained getting up and offering a hand to Rogue, who got up on her own instead of using Kali's help.

"Running from Logan…why?" 

"Well, let's just say he thinks that just because he now knows he's my father that he can push me around…" Kali said watching as a frown grew apparent on Rogue's face. 

"Listen I know ya got problems with him, but trust meh, if he knew he had a daughter he would have been looking for you. Your lucky, I wish he was mah dad." Rogue explained before pushing Kali to the side and stalking away towards the rec room.

Kali blinked and shrugged slightly, and started for her room again. Damn school, her life was perfect well not perfect but it was okay before coming to the Xavier Institute, now she had a dad, a grade point average to keep up, and Frank was missing. 

That was it. She needed to find Frank before time ran out. Yeah, that's it…she would leave, pack up her weapons and search for Frank and Marco, leave the school, leave Logan, just leave and never come back and hopefully not get killed trying to find Frank. 

It was a perfect idea, at least in her mind. 

Jean thankfully wasn't in their room, a small smirk appeared on Kali's face. This was the way it had to be…she would make her life go back to the way it was. She headed for the showers, who knew when she would be able to get clean again after she left? 

With clean cloths in her hand she silently padded her way to the showers, grateful to find that they were empty, she hung her cloths up outside of a shower stall and stepped in, locking the latch behind her. inside she undressed from the outfit she was wearing and threw them out under the stall door.

She turned the water on, not caring how hot or cold it was…Kali's body couldn't tell temperature, maybe it was from hearing the dead…being close to them…she wasn't entirely sure. She stepped under the steady stream of water. Her ice blue hues closing, a hand resting on the tiled side of the stall, her weight pushing on it as she let every thing was away with the water. In the shower, it was easy to see that she was underweight. Without cloths to hide her body, her ribs were easily seen, not that it bothered her, fat, skinny, average…it was all the same to her. Her body was pale, like she never seen the sun, her blue veins under her skin stuck out like a sore thumb, as did the scars that lined her body.

That was the bad part about her "nighttime job" some killers fought back better then she could have thought they would. Most of her scars were on her arms, faded pink lines some straight, some simply hooked shaped, but the worst was her back.

It was almost a year ago when she ran into him, the sadist son of a bitch had a swell old time with Kali. He was a mutant…something Kali never expected, the dead really should have told her that little piece of information before hand, she went in blind and almost died because of the lack of information.

That sadist son of a bitch had killed and raped nearly thirty women and Kali had seen and felt every death he had caused. Kali had gone off to find and kill him half cocked, she needed to make the dead girls stop screaming in her head and killing the sick sadist was the only way to stop it. 

The two of them had fought on top of a church of all places, he was much to powerful then her, and in the end she ended up unconscious in a hospital. Her back had two large gashes forming an X, it brought back pain just to think about it…the guy got away, and she never heard from him again. She didn't remember much of the fight, probably due to the guy's power, he could manipulate minds…she hoped she would never run into him again…

Once out of the shower she dressed in the cloths she brought to the showers, a pair of faded blue jeans that had wholes in the knees and were spotted with blood, as well as a long sleeve blue rib knitted shirt, she took no care to even look in the mirror or do anything with her hair, she had more important things to do. 

In her room again her head was throbbing, probably due to all the thinking of the past…never a good thing to do for Kali, she pulled out her desk drawer and brought out a medicine bottle, Vicodin, her nice little addiction. As if she couldn't be any more screwed up then she already was. She twisted the top of the bottle open and popped two of the white pills in her mouth. She chewed at them before swallowing them without water. The bitter taste brought an odd sense of comfort to her. 

Around her blue shirt she secured a brown leather belt looking thing, that criss-crossed her back, her broadsword was pulled up from it's resting place and placed weaving through the belt, it was a sword holder. Then her throwing stars were picked up and placed on the belt as well before she pulled on her worn blood stained boots. 

Deep breath in…

Deep breath out…

Deep breath in…

Deep breath out…

She jumped out of her bedroom window, and landed with a slight small Omph! sound on the snow covered ground. Her ice blue hues looked around, hmm good no one was outside. With that she took off, in a search for Frank…

*

*

*

*

*

*

Frank pulled at his chains again, although he had long since given up hope of getting out. Marco next to him had given up complaining, it seems they both had given up hope of getting out. It wasn't his life though that Frank was concerned about, it was Kali, this damned Magneto guy was after her…he was going to kill her. And Frank was here, stuck not able to protect her. It tore his heart that he couldn't get out. 

"I'm sure that we're being looked for…I mean a detective and a police officer…" Marco started, obviously trying to make them feel better. Frank just gave a huff of air and tugged at his chains again. 

"Sure, I mean I'm sure they will find us…here in a super-villains lair…yep." 

"Hey man…stranger things have happened…"

*

*

*

*

*

Jean gave a confused glance around her room, something was missing…rather someone. It was almost eleven thirty and Kali wasn't in bed…but something else was missing…what the hell was it? She sighed as she sat on her own bed a frown appearing across her pretty features and a feeling of foreboding doom settled itself down in her stomach. Her green eyes looked over the room and as she shivered she gave a noticed glance to the open window.

Not even her large broadsword was in the room…

Using her powers she concentrated, listening and feeling…Kali was gone…the remaining emotions made her feel like she left in a hurry too…and it had to do with her boyfriend Frank.

Quickly she shot up and ran out of her room going to find the first adult she could. 

Unfortunately that adult happened to be Logan. 

Maybe she should tell someone else, who knew how he would react? But he seen the look on her face.

*

*

*

*

*

Logan was startled by Jean who had all but collided with him, He raised a brow, reading her face easily…something was wrong.

"What is it Red?" He questioned using his nick name for her watching as she looked around, Scott was in the hall as well, getting ready for bed. 

"It's…well…uh…Kali's gone."

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Logan asked tightening his hands into fists…damn that stupid daughter of his…

"I mean, she left, her sword is gone, and she's gone…the left-over emotions seemed that…well Frank was in trouble and she intended to find him…" []AN. Okay I know that Jean is a telepath and a telekinetic, can't read emotions…but lets just pretend she can.[]

"Damn it." Logan cursed before sniffing the air…he just found part of his family…he wasn't going to loose it.

[Complete, Feb. 24...finally. Damn I started it like two weeks ago too.]

I'm sorry this took so long, but I was having major writers block, but my muses helped me out with that. So what do you all want to happen? Should Kali die? Should Frank die? Should Magneto dance around wearing a fuzzy hat? Tell me what you want to happen!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Seven

Standing By The Bridge

Written By: Kaede Kinkade

*

Disclaimer: Like always I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing…all though I might run off with Remy…tee hee.

*

Rating: PG-13 for violence and adult language

*

Authors Note: Well, I'm back posting again. YAY! Hee, maybe I'll actually finish this story sooner or later, I'm not sure if anyone is reading it still. But I got a review for the last chapter, so at least I'll make someone happy with this new one.

*

*

*

*

Chapter Seven: Whispers In The Dark

Logan sniffed at the air again, Kali's scent was easy to follow, it was a mixture of death and vanilla, an odd smell for sure. Above him was the Blackbird, Scott as pilot, along with most of the team. Logan abruptly turned on his motorcycle, Kali's scent had shifted. With Magneto's lackeys after her she was plenty stupid to go out on her own. She was so going to get grounded when he found her. 

Professor Xavier had told Logan about Kali's vision of Magneto killing some history professor at the local university, he knew for sure Kali was going after Magneto, well that's what he would do. But Frank was missing too, the two were undoubtedly connected. 

Damn did his daughter have a death wish? Going after Magneto half cocked like that, not even he would do that, well also the fact that Magneto could control Logan's body didn't help much. Kali was his daughter though, and he would protect her, even if that met putting him self in danger in order to protect her from the metal controlling Magneto. 

*

*

*

*

Magneto looked over his creation once more, a smile crossing over his face. He had finally done it, after years of planning he was able to create a machine that would teleport anything, to anyplace, no matter how far. Heck if he wanted to he could teleport himself to Pluto…if he wanted. 

He was planning on using this machine to get him and the mutant Kali to Egypt, where he would then spill her blood. He wasn't big on killing, he thought he was a good man, do what's best for the mutant population and all. He killed when he had to, but lately…killing was starting to get fun. Taking someone's life was just so…intimate.

He knew that sooner or later Kali would figure out it was he who had Frank, maybe he would kill the man just to get Kali more emotional and half cocked, make it easier for him to kill her on the door where apocalypse lay. 

Yes it seemed his plans were working well. 

*

*

*

*

*

Kali stopped at an all night eatery, she wasn't so much hungry…but the seventeen year old was running on empty, she was tired and running around looking for Magneto's lair wasn't helping her. She took a seat at a light green booth, flipping her sunglasses down over her ice blue hues to protect her tired eyes from the florescent lighting. 

*Are you going to kill him?* Mr. Kale's voice buzzed in her head, god that was something she didn't need right now.

"I'm going to try…" She stated under her breath not wanting the nearing waitress to think that she was insane or something.

*Good* Was all his deep accented voice stated before disappearing back into her mind. 

"So what'll it be sweetheart?" Came a voice that alerted her out of her thoughts, her eyes looked up from under the dark sunglasses to set site on a large woman, hair up in curls, wearing a sea foam green dress uniform. Kali was definitely glad she didn't work there.

"Coffee…black, and uh…slice of apple pie." Kali stated, cringing to herself. She hated pie, but it was the only sugary thing on the menu. Sugar would help her stay up longer, keep her adrenaline running.

The pudgy woman wrote what Kali wanted down then left her in peace. Her sword rested casually under her long jacket next to her on the booth, a grim expression formed on her face as she thought about Magneto.

She would have to make sure when she faced him she wore no metal objects…something that was going to be hard to do. Her bag, which laid in the seat across from her held some cloths, as well as weapons…made of metal…no use there. 

After the coffee was delivered she took one sip of the bitter liquid before heading to the bathroom for a quick change of cloths, leather pants, the fly button up, with plastic buttons, thank god. And a plain white tee shirt, one of Franks. She walked back out to the table to see Logan sitting there, eating HER apple pie. 

Damn…she knew she shouldn't have stopped here…

*

*

*

*

*

It was easy for Logan to smell her out once she stopped at the local food joint. Her scent was the smell of death and blood…and pain. Easily picked out of the scents of food. He sat at a booth that he assumed was hers and smiled at the waitress as she brought a slice of apple pie over.

"What happened to the stick figure?" She asked, obviously referring to Kali. Logan grunted. 

"My daughter is in the bathroom…" He explained with a gruff tone, the waitress just shrugged and placed the slice of pie down. Logan gave a smirk and took a bite, hey all that following her scent made him hungry. 

His dark hues watched as Kali came out from the bathroom, dressed very oddly, leather pants, a tee shirt, she looked somewhat pissed off at him when she saw him eating her pie; but obviously she shrugged it off as she sat down in the opposite booth. She didn't say a word as she took off her boots and placed non-lace up black running shoes on her feet.

"What's with the get-up kid?" He questioned rolling a bite of apple pie in his mouth, savoring the tangy taste.

She tilted her head to one side for a moment contemplating his question while taking a sip of the still extremely hot black coffee.

"Magneto can control metal right? I'm just making sure I have no metal on me."

"You really think yer going after him then?" Logan asked finishing off the pie before leaning closer towards her, if she thought she was going after Magneto then she had another thing coming.

"I'm not going after him. I'm going to find Frank and Marco…it's just he's holding them hostage, he wants me to come after them…"

"What?! Then why the hell are you going after them?" He growled across the table, getting looks from other patrons inside the eatery. 

"Because I have to Logan. I HAVE to. If they die…it will be my fault, would it not? I know where they are, it's my job to get them safe…"

"And what about you huh? Who's keeping you safe?" He saw a small glimmer in one of Kali's eyes as she got up to leave, grabbing her jacket which was undoubtedly hiding her broadsword. She leaned close to him as she walked by, a small smirk appearing over her face.

"Me."

*

*

*

*

*

Remy blinked, listening to Magneto's plan. If Kali wasn't there soon, Magneto was going to kill Frank and Marco, None of the Acolytes flinched while Magneto talked about killing. The brotherhood though…they're fear was visible, once they learned they were going to help with a murder. 

Before it had been fun and games…but now they had to grow up.

They departed with Magneto's word, each person had a specific area to guard…Remy's was the cell that Frank and Marco were being held in. Remy knew he had to do something, help…no matter what Magneto was holding over Remy's head. Once he got Frank and Marco out, Magneto would be after him too. 

But that was okay.

He didn't want to be apart of Magneto's murderous plans any more. Slowly he walked towards the cell, it was going to get hard getting past the other Acolytes and Brotherhood members…but Remy was a master thief. If he couldn't do it…then no one would be able to. 

When he looked in the cell the two men were in very bad shape, they had been tied up for a good few day's after all, he could see the blood running down the man named Franks arms, it made him cringe, and the police guy looked as though he was going insane.

"What now?" Frank spoke up, an irritated voice, Remy didn't blame him. Slowly from his tan over coat he pulled out his lock picks.

"Gambit be 'ere t' get you two outta 'ere." 

*

*

*

*

*

Logan followed her outside into the cold night air, watching as she tossed her bag and coat into a nearby alley, only keeping her broadsword with her. He was about to say that the blade of the sword was metal too, but he decided that pissing her off would resort in getting his bits and pieces cut off…and he didn't like that idea to much.

"Hey look kid, I know that yer gonna do whatever you want…jus' like me…I'm not gonna try and stop you. I'm offering my help." He knew he couldn't do much against Magneto, but he still didn't feel right about letting her go off on her own.

Besides they had back up, above them as he spoke Scott and the other's were sitting in the X-Jet waiting for orders.

"Let's say I take yer help…will you be able to sniff out Frank and Marco?" She asked raising a brow, as she gripped her sword handle tighter while the blade itself rested on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Frank smell's like death…it's an' easy smell t' find." He explained watching as a small hopeful smile grew on her face. 

"Okay then, you have yer self a deal…jus don't get in my way." This statement caused Logan to crack a grin. 

"Who says that you weren't getting in my way?" He retorted.

"Who has the broadsword here?"

"An who has the six claws?"

"Fair enough…you brought yer bike?"

"Yeah."

"I'm driving."

"The HELL if you are."

[Chapter Seven Complete: March, 7]

Damn, this was a short chapter…I know I know, but I thought I should at least post something to let ya all know I'm alive. Sides' the rest of the chapters up till' sixteen will probably be as short as this…but I promise I will finish this…hopefully.

Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers. 


End file.
